


They Don't Know About Us

by emperorpenguin (dortmundbvbbabe)



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Bodyguard! Nolan Patrick, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Minor Character Death, Minor Violence, Prince! Nico Hischier
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 12:42:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 23,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11897976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dortmundbvbbabe/pseuds/emperorpenguin
Summary: The first day of being part of the palace security team, Nolan is assigned to Prince Nico Hischier. Dubbed by the Swiss media as the "playboy prince", Nolan anticipates a wild and rowdy charge. Instead, his first impressions of Nico are that of a polite but detached royal. He carefully guards Nico and maintains a professional distance until he interrupts a private moment. In that instance all of his preconceived notions about the young prince are challenged.As Nolan continues to work at the palace he finds himself becoming closer to Nico, striking up a friendship with the other man. But when the royal family begins to be threatened and Nico's life is in danger, will Nolan be able to protect him? And will Nolan remain his friend or will they become something more?





	1. Chapter 1

In 2020, Modern-day Switzerland is a parliamentary monarchy with the Hischier family at the head of the state. Although, like most modern monarchies, the Hischier family's power has declined over the generations, they are still a symbolic icon of Switzerland and work alongside the Parliament to maintain the diplomatic relationships with their neighboring countries. Though most people like the royal family, there has been contention that they should be abolished completely.

 

Luca Hischier has recently relinquished his right to the throne so now all eyes have turned to the new heir apparent, Crown Prince Nico. Because of Switzerland's neutral status, an elite team of bodyguards from allied nations has been assembled to protect the royal family. Nolan Patrick, a former Canadian soldier, is now one of them. 


	2. Chapter 2

Nolan looked at himself in the full-length mirror for the third time. He kept readjusting the collar of his button down shirt, he wasn’t sure if it should lay over his suit coat or under. It was still odd for him to wear the navy suit. His mother had complimented him on it, telling him that he looked lovely wearing it, but it wasn’t his style. He thought that he was looking at a stranger in the mirror having traded in his army fatigues and casual jeans and T-shirt for a formal suit.

He was nervous. Of course the first day of any job was nerve wracking, but all the recent changes had caused a lot of anxiety in Nolan. He still had to go shopping to help furnish his new apartment. He’d never considered himself a man of many material possessions before, but moving his entire life to Bern exposed all of the things he had accrued over the years. He’d only brought two suitcases with him on the flight from Canada. His whole life could be consolidated into two suitcases. The thought alone saddened him in a way that he couldn’t quite explain.  

There were still twenty more minutes before he had to report on the job, but it was a fifteen minute trek not including getting through the checkpoint.

With one last glimpse in the mirror, Nolan headed out double-checking that he had his ID in his pocket. He walked two blocks to the first checkpoint and walked up to the guard. He must have had that first-day-of-school look because the guard glanced at him and then examined his badge. Nolan had to walk through a metal detector before heading into the main security building.

He walked in the hallway until he reached the door that read Dave Hakstol. Nolan hesitantly knocked on the door until he heard

“Are you one of the new ones?” Hakstol asked. He didn’t seem unfriendly but Nolan got the impression that you didn’t want to be on his bad side.

“Nolan Patrick,” he introduced himself and shook the older man’s hand.

“Well Mr. Patrick, we have you set on the prince’s security duty.”

“Really?” Nolan asked.

“Is that a problem?” Hakstol asked.

“No, I just didn’t think that I would begin with the royals.”

“Is there a reason to doubt in your abilities?” Hakstol asked. Nolan had the distinct impression that he had said the wrong thing.

“No, not at all, sir.”

“Good then. Because of the prince’s age we’ve decided to try and have younger agents be assigned to him. In public, there is at least one agent accompanying him at all times. The palace is pretty secure, but if you’re on duty then try and be at least in the same wing as the prince. You read the handbook, right?”

“Yes,” Nolan nodded.

“Good then, the first few weeks will be time to adjust. The royal family is rather lenient as long as you don’t cause an international scandal.”

“Of course,” Nolan said.

“Good then, the prince is coming back from his university today so you’ll help with his arrival. He’s set to return in about an hour so until then you can get used to the security control rooms and start introducing yourself to the others. I hope that you and his highness will take this break as a chance to get acquainted with each other.”

“Of course,” Nolan said. He doubted, though, that they would get along. He knew what people said about Nico, the so-called “playboy prince”. Growing up, he’d seen Nico’s face plastered on almost all the tabloid magazines, then he’d gone and gotten into one of the best universities in Switzerland, probably because he was a royal. Nolan had worked hard, entered the Canadian army and finished his time.  

Nolan wandered around having been dismissed by Hakstol and looked in on some of the operations. He’d been equipped with an earpiece and a cellphone and the prince’s estimated time of arrival was now in thirty minutes.

As the clock counted down, Nolan felt a sheen of sweat cover his palms. Nico was just like any other person. He was barely older than Nolan was. The only difference was that Nico had been born into the right family with the right name.

Anxious to not mess up on the first day, Nolan arrived out in the front driveway five minutes before the black bulletproof car arrived. It pulled to a crawl and after it stopped, the back door opened. A man dressed similarly to Nolan stepped out and held the door open as the prince left as well. To Nolan’s surprise his outfit didn’t scream royalty. Nico was clad in a fitted henley and a tight pair of jeans. It wasn’t so much his clothing that alluded to his royal status, but instead the way that he held himself.

“You must be Agent Patrick, I’m Agent Giroux,” the first man said.

“Nice to meet you,” Nolan said. He looked over at Nico with curiosity, but Nico was busy checking his phone. Nolan cleared his throat slightly and reached out his hand, “Hello your highness, I’m Nolan Patrick, I’ll be a member of your protection duty from now on.” Nolan wasn’t sure if this was following proper decorum, but he surely wouldn’t be fired.

Nico looked at him and smiled, though the smile didn’t quite reach his eyes. It was a generic, cold smile. “Hello, I look forward to working with you.”

“Likewise, your highness,” Nolan said.

Agent Giroux looked between the newly acquainted men and seemed satisfied. “I have to go talk with Hakstol, but I’ll leave you in Agent Patrick’s capable hands, your highness.”

Nico nodded and Nolan felt utterly unequipped to be left alone with the prince.

“How old are you anyways? Twenty?” Nico asked.

“Twenty-two,” Nolan nearly snapped, feeling scrutinized and judged by the other man.

“It was merely a question, not an insult,” Nico said.

Nolan couldn’t put his finger on it. There was nothing that Nico was saying that was particularly offensive, but Nolan couldn’t help but feel inadequate under the royal’s gaze. He knew people like Nico who judged others based on their family background and wealth.

“I’m just going to get changed, maybe take a nap,” Nico said as he walked towards one of the side doors to the wings of the palace. “I’m assuming that you don’t know your way around the palace.”

“Today’s my first day,” Nolan said.

Nico nodded slowly.

“Well, today should be a rather easy day. Dinner with the parents later and then tonight I’m going clubbing.”

“Excuse me,” Nolan asked wondering if he hear the prince right, “Your highness, I was not informed of that nor do I think it’s a good idea.”

Nico turned and looked at him. For the first time Nico actually seemed rude, “You have been here a day, I have been here for twenty-two years. You don’t get to lecture me on what is or isn’t ‘a good idea’.”

Nolan glared back at Nico. “I apologize, your highness,” Nolan said through clenched teeth. They didn’t say anything more as Nolan followed Nico through the intricately decorated hallways. He knew enough of the layout to know they were near the royal quarters. Nico stopped suddenly in front of two large doors.

“These are my rooms,” Nico said.

Nolan just stood there waiting for an invitation to come in.

“You don’t come in here,” Nico said. He opened the door and headed inside letting the door close with a thud behind him. Nolan knew it would be a couple of hours until dinner was ready, but he wasn’t quite sure what to do. He just stood outside Nico’s door waiting until the young prince decided to come out. It was only his first day and yet Nolan wasn’t looking forward to his second.

 


	3. Chapter 3

Nolan loitered outside of Nico’s room with no sign of Nico coming out until he heard a large crash from around the corner. Instinctually, Nolan felt for his gun but felt silly when he just had his badge and cell phone. He was prepared to see a hostile person, perhaps one of the anti-monarchist demonstrators or maybe a hired assassin, but instead he just saw a young woman in a maid’s uniform kneeling over a broken painting.

“Are you hurt?” Nolan asked.

She just looked up at him, trembling and Nolan realized that she had broken the painting. Nolan heard footsteps approaching and turned to see Nico rushing towards them.

“Are you okay?” Nico asked, not even paying attention to Nolan.

“I’m so sorry, please don’t fire me,” the maid pleaded. Tears were now streaming down her face as she shook inconsolably.

Nolan looked at the painting. When it had fallen the frame broke and a piece of glass had punctured the canvas. He didn’t know much about art, but from the modernist style and the color scheme, he had a sinking feeling that it was a Klimt.

Nico took the woman’s hands in his own and inspected them for any cuts. “You’re okay. Was anyone else here?” Nico asked.

The woman was too stunned and continued to apologize so Nico turned towards Nolan, “Did anyone else see?”

“No, just me,” Nolan said.

Nico turned back to the woman. “Get out of here and don’t tell anyone, okay.” She turned away, not daring to protest or stick around. Nico sighed and moved some of the cracked glass with the toe of his shoe and picked up the remains of the painting. “Can you get someone to clean this up?” he asked Nolan and headed back towards his room.

Nolan didn’t really know what to do, so he wandered down the hall until he found another cleaner. “There’s some broken glass over there, would you mind cleaning that up when you get a chance? Thank you.”

He headed back towards the prince’s room and stood facing the large window that looked out onto the city of Bern. It was beautiful. At least if he had to spend some time babysitting someone, at least the accompanying view was worth it.

He stood there about thirty more minutes before it was time for dinner. Nolan was afraid to knock on the door but thankfully Nico left before that was necessary.

“Were you here the whole time?” Nico asked.

“Yes, it’s my job to protect you.”

Nico looked at him and sighed. “The palace is secure, when I’m here you can go grab coffee or flirt with the cooks or whatever you want. You just have to be near when I’m outside the palace.”

Nolan felt stupid, like an elementary school student being scolded by the teacher. He followed a few paces behind Nico until they went to arrived at the dining room. The king and queen were already seated and dressed much more formally than Nico who was still wearing jeans.

Nolan stood off to the side seeing a few more security agents in the room loitering about. Nolan assumed that they were a part of the king and queen’s guard so he stood up against the wall across from Nico and just stared at the wall pretending that he wasn’t paying attention to the conversation.

“How is school going?” the queen asked.

“It’s fine,” Nico shrugged as the first course was presented. Nolan could almost laugh at how mundane and predictable the conversation was. He had had similar conversations with his own mother throughout high school.

Midway through dinner, a flustered man entered the room. He, too, was dressed in a suit, but he was unlike Nolan. He was significantly thinner, older, and less composed.

“I’m sorry to interrupt your highnesses, but I’ve just learned that the Klimt painting that was hanging in the residence hall fell and is beyond repair.”

Nico looked up from his meal and made a brief warning glance at Nolan.

“Right, sorry about that, I accidentally knocked it over,” Nico said. He said it so flippantly as if he had ruined a cheap pre-ordered painting.

“What?” the queen asked. Irritation seeped into her voice.

“It was an accident,” Nico shrugged.

“It was a gift, from the Mueller family.”

“I’m meeting with Mirco anyways tonight so I can explain it to him. He’ll understand, I’m sure.”

The tone of the dinner had shifted after the queen and king became irritated with Nico for the mishap. Nolan didn’t even want to know how much that painting had cost. After dessert, Nico excused himself. Frankly, neither of the royals pleaded with Nico to stay, both were still miffed about the painting, so Nolan just followed. When they were alone, Nico turned to him, “I broke the painting, do you understand?”

“Yes,” Nolan said.

“Good,” Nico replied. Nolan stopped outside of Nico’s room as he went to enter. “I’m going clubbing tonight with Mirco Mueller, the Duke of Winterthur, and you’re not wearing that.”

He ushered Nolan inside his room. “This is what I’m supposed to wear,” Nolan said.

“Are you only able to do your job in a suit?” Nico asked.

“Of course not,” Nolan challenged, his eyes meeting Nico’s fiercely.

“So then you won’t mind wearing these instead,” Nico said as he held out a leather jacket, a pair of jeans and a designer T-shirt up to Nolan. He hated to admit it, but he did like the outfit that Nico had picked. It was much closer to his own style than the navy suit he had been forced to wear.

“Bodyguards scare off the women, so try not to stand out,” Nico said. He took off his own shirt and started flipping through the closet looking for appropriate attire. Nolan could help but stare in shock at Nico’s naked torso. Nolan could have swore that he saw a hint of black ink on the prince’s bicep.

He was staring too long before Nico picked out a pressed button down and pulled it over. “Oh God, you’re not one of those fanboys are you?”

“What?”

“The ones obsessed with the monarchy, posters on the walls,” Nico said, annoyance seeping into his voice. “I bet this is a dream for you, seeing the prince changing.”

“I was in the army, I’ve seen multiple people change before, you’re not that special,” Nolan snapped. Nico’s head swiveled towards him and Nolan knew he had erred. “Your highness.”

Nico rolled his eyes as he finished buttoning his shirt and grabbed a fitted jacket to go on top.

“We’re leaving in thirty minutes,” Nico said and gestured for Nolan to change. Nolan hesitantly messaged Hakstol to ask if it was okay to wear regular street clothes when going out and he followed up with a request to carry a gun.

It was approved so long as Nolan carried his palace ID on him. He felt much more comfortable in the clothes that were similar to those that he would have worn on his day off and made a quick run to Hakstol’s office to grab the gun.

Nico was changed and waiting for him when he returned. Nolan hated to admit it, but Nico looked good. He appearance looked effortlessly put together.

“Ready to go?” Nolan asked as he tucked the firearm in the waistband of his jeans.

“Yes,” Nico said. Nolan slipped into the car next to Nico and heard Nico instruct the driver to head to a popular club in Bern.

Nolan sat back and relaxed just slightly. The first day on the job and he was set to protect the prince out in the open. The car pulled up in the back alley of the club, Nolan told the driver to stick in the area and followed Nico into the private back entrance.

He headed directly for the VIP section, walking decisively and with a familiarity that could only come with having been here multiple times. He headed directly for a young man, who was lounging at a table with several women nearby.

“Mirco,” Nico said. The man stood up and greeted Nico with a warm smile. He looked over Nico’s shoulder and looked at Nolan curiously.

“The new bodyguard,” Nico explained as he picked up an unopened luxury beer and started drinking it.

“Mirco Mueller,” the man introduced himself in English with a faint Swiss accent, though it was clear he had been out of Switzerland for quite some time. He held out his hand for Nolan to shake and Nolan reciprocated it.

“Nolan Patrick, I’m one of the new guards,” Nolan said.

Mirco smiled at him, “Well welcome, please let me know if I can do anything to help you adjust.”

Nolan was stunned at the genuine kindness that Mirco was showing him. His introduction was completely the opposite of Nico’s. “Thank you, I appreciate it.”

Nolan stood slightly off to the side and surveyed the club. It was difficult to tell in the darkness how many people were there, but at least Nico and Mirco had had the good sense to be in a more secluded area. There were another man loitering about in casual clothes, but from their posture, Nolan could tell he was security, probably from Mirco’s side.

A few women had come and attached themselves to Nico’s side. Nolan tried to suppress the inclination to frisk them for weapons, but figured that neither Nico nor Mirco would appreciate it. One woman was practically sitting on Nico’s lap.

It was weird though. Nolan looked over at Nico and saw him nodding occasionally at appropriate times, but he wasn’t paying much attention to her. His eyes looked dead. He was preoccupied by something happening outside of the VIP section. Nolan followed his gaze to see a slim, muscular man down on the floor. His ear was pierced and he was dancing without the awareness of having Nico’s attention.

Nolan looked back to Nico and saw him still fixated on the man downstairs even though he now had the woman’s legs on his lap.

As if sensing Nolan’s attention, Nico turned towards him and smiled that distant smile that Nolan had seen all day. That moment of vulnerability was gone. Nico pulled the woman closer onto his lap and kissed her. He held her head close to his and tilted his head all the while staring at Nolan as if to challenge him.

Nolan couldn’t help but roll his eyes. He briefly excused himself saying he was going to the bathroom and let Mirco’s guard and the other two who had accompanied Nico take over. “Don’t leave,” he told Nico who just rolled his eyes. He headed down to the dance floor and pushed his way through the crowd. He approached the man that Nico had been staring at and started making his way towards him. He was grateful that the clothes Nico had picked out allowed him to pose as a fellow club goer.

He not so accidentally bumped into the man.

“I’m so sorry,” Nolan said, nearly yelling over the music. “Can I buy you a drink?”

The man nodded slightly, “Sure.”

Nolan pulled out his wallet and handed over a ten frank bill to the bartender. The man looked like he’d be able to pack a decent punch but didn’t look like a threat. Nolan handed him the beer and grabbed his own although he only pretended to drink.

“Do you have a name?” Nolan asked. He was flirting, nearly sure that the man was gay or at least bi. Perhaps it was narcissistic of him, but he knew he was attractive and he knew that people looked at him. This was at least one of the times where it paid off.

“Steve, Steve Santini,” the guy said.

“I’m Nolan,” Nolan said. “Nice to meet you.”

They talked for a few minutes, making casual chatter before Nolan knew he had to return to the VIP section. “I’m here with friends,” Nolan said, “but maybe I could get your number?”

Steve smiled and accepted Nolan’s phone typing his number into it.

“Thanks, I’ll text you,” Nolan said. He waved goodbye and left his drink there. He texted Hakstol to run a background check on Steve Santini and forwarded his phone number as well.

He went back to the VIP area where Nico was still occupied with the women fawning over him. Nolan tried not to hide his disdain and kept surveilling the area for any sudden changes.

“You don’t like the monarchy,” Mirco said as he approached Nolan.

“I didn’t say that,” Nolan said.

“You didn’t have to,” Mirco said with a faint smile.  

“I’m surprised you’re speaking with me,” Nolan said. Mirco offered him a drink but Nolan declined.

“I will say this. You might not like the monarchy, but I guarantee, there’s someone else who likes it much less than you,” Mirco said. Nolan saw him looking at Nico.

Nolan hid his laugh.

“You might find it hard to believe, but Nico and, to a certain extent, me, we’re envious of you.”

“Would you like to trade places, I can assure you I wouldn’t mind being a Swiss nobility,” Nolan said with a playful smile.

“I’m afraid my parents might have a problem with that,” Mirco said. “Nico mentioned that he broke the Klimt, that’s the last time we’re gifting any art to the Swiss royals.”

Nolan blinked as he realized that Nico had also lied to his friend.

“Next time try something less abstract,” Nolan suggested.

“I like you,” Mirco said. “You’re much less drab than the others.”

Nolan shook his head. Mirco leaned in closer, “I know he’s difficult and probably driving you crazy, but he could really use a friend in the palace.”

“My job is his bodyguard,” Nolan said.

“Can’t you be both?” Mirco asked.

“I don’t think he wants me to be both.”

Mirco shrugged. “I think you’ll be good for him.”

Nolan rolled his eyes no clue how Mirco thought they could remotely get along but as Mirco headed back to Nico and Nico focused his attention on the other prince, Nolan replayed the conversation in his head. Nico hated the monarchy? It seemed like quite the opposite. If anything he liked the monarchy a little too much. But aside from spending time with Mirco, which Nico seemed to truly enjoy, there was something off about him.

They stayed for another hour, Nico opting to leave alone. Nolan had called for the car to come pick them up and as they rode back to the palace, Nico just stared out the window.

“Are you okay?” Nolan asked.

“I’m fine, just tired,” Nico said. “We’re going to the children’s hospital tomorrow. Please wear your suit.”

“I’ll be prepared,” Nolan said.

Nico looked over at Nolan for a moment as if he was mulling over a decision. “And you did a good job today.”

Nolan was stunned, but tried to conceal it, “Thank you, your highness.” He felt that he himself was getting tired and after making sure that Nico safely returned to the palace and the new shift of guards was on, Nolan left for his home.

He pulled out his phone and texted Maddie, Aimee and his mother to tell them briefly about his day. Then, against his better judgement he texted Steve.

“Hey, this is Nolan, from the club. Want to grab drinks sometime?” he wrote.

He shed the clothing that he’d borrowed and washed them so they’d be ready to return and then he went to sleep wondering what the hell he’d gotten himself into.


	4. Chapter 4

Nolan had woken up and grabbed the washed clothes out of the dryer, he folded them nicely and after dressing for the day headed over to the palace. He checked in with Hakstol and recounted the easy time at the club.

“And this Steve Santini, is he a security threat?” Hakstol asked.

“I don’t know,” Nolan said. “He seemed particularly interested in the prince, but his royal highness seemed to recognize him. I figured it wouldn’t hurt to look into it.”

“It is not a top priority but I will look into this,” Hakstol said though he didn’t seem too optimistic.

“Thank you, sir,” Nolan said. He headed towards Nico’s room with the clothes in hand. It was a few minutes before his shift officially began. He knocked hesitantly on the door a few times and heard someone stumbling from inside. Nico blearily opened the door, his eyes were barely opened and his hair had yet to be combed. He was wearing a loose hockey sweater and a pair of plaid boxers underneath.

“Hm…”

“I brought back your clothes,” Nolan said as he held out the folded stack to Nico. “Thank you for lending them to me.”

Nico looked down at the neat stack. “Oh, you can keep them.”

“Please, these are yours they would be wrong to keep,” Nolan said, nearly shoving them into Nico’s chest.

“Just take them,” Nico said.

“I’m not a charity case,” Nolan snapped. Nico looked at him stunned. Nolan was pretty sure that nobody had talked to him like this, or if they had, it most certainly wasn’t a bodyguard.

“I just meant, you looked good in them,” Nico said.

Nolan closed his eyes, “I’m sorry, I just thought-”

“I know. Just take them and say ‘thank you’. Okay?” Nico said. His voice wasn’t as harsh as it had been before. Nolan wouldn’t dare say that it was warm, but it wasn’t mocking either.

“Thank you, your royal highness,” Nolan said.

Nico waved Nolan inside, stifling a yawn and fished out some clothes.

“You can leave those on the chair and come pick them up at the end of the day,” Nico said.

He wore a casual pair of jeans and a fitted sweater and Nolan felt severely overdressed comparatively.

“We’re going to the children’s hospital,” Nico said.

“Okay,” Nolan agreed. Neither of them were much of morning people and they spent the ride in near silence.

Nolan held the door open when they finally arrived in front of the remodeled castle. Nico stepped out and headed towards the front door. He looked at ease as he greeted the nurse waiting for them.

“Hello, it’s been a while,” Nico said as he pulled her into a warm hug.

Nolan nodded his greetings and followed Nico into the hospital. Nolan looked at the walls on which little kid’s artwork had been posted. Nico talked eagerly with the nurse, no longer needing a tour for as long as he’d been a patron. Nolan followed along, his guard was still up, but it was a children’s hospital so there probably wouldn’t be a problem.

Nico was led towards a big room where there were kids waiting for him.

“Hi guys,” Nico said with a smile. He crouched down to the littlest one’s level and allowed the children to approach him.

Nolan just stared at Nico. He was a natural with the kids and he was actually nice . It was unlike the man that he’d ridden in the car with.

“Who’s that?” A little girl no older than four asked as she pointed to Nolan.

“This is my friend, Nolan, he came to keep me company,” Nico said with a smile. This was the first time that he referred to Nolan by his first name. Nolan just stared in surprise as Nico headed to one of the little plastic tables for the children to play at and he folded his large frame into one of the tiny chairs.

One of the staff members had offered to find a more suitable chair for Nico, but he politely declined. He grabbed one of the blank sheets of paper off the center of the table and picked up a crayon. He passed out the rest of the sheets to some of the other kids and they all started drawing.

“What are you drawing?” Nico asked.

“My mom and dad,” a little boy said. Over his shoulder, Nolan couldn’t really see people in the drawings but the kid did so that’s all that mattered.

“I’m drawing a puppy,” Nico said. Nolan couldn’t really distinguish the puppy either. In a way he was happy to see that Nico was bad at something . Nolan had no clue who this Nico was. He had expected the cold professionalism that Nico had regarded him with, but Nico really seemed to be enjoying himself. He showed his artwork to the kids, feigning mock pride in it although, it really was awful.

Nico spent some more time there before he headed to the private rooms. He visited with some of the patients that were too ill to come down to the main room. Nolan loitered about in the doorways, but Nico had no qualms about sitting on the edge of the bed and chatting with them. He picked up on their interests based on the decorations in the room.

For a little girl who had a Harry Potter blanket they talked about which houses they’d be sorted into. Nico said he’d be in Gryffindor. Nolan thought Nico would probably be in Slytherin. Another boy was wearing the ZSC Lions and Nico talked about hockey with him. He said he was more of a Bern fan.

Nolan wasn’t sure if any of this was true. He doubted it, Nico had surely been coached on how to navigate various social situations. They spent the better part of the morning there. Nico acquiesced to taking pictures with people, but Nolan couldn’t help but think his smile looked more forced in those pictures.

When they left, Nico waved goodbye promising to return again soon. He sank into the back seat of the car and then the walls were up again. Nolan saw the transformation immediately as he closed the door. He had no idea who the “real” Nico was, the one that he’d seen at the hospital and with the broken painting or the one who he interacted with for most of the day.

Nolan sighed. Nico spent the rest of his shift in the room so he took the liberty of exploring the palace a bit more and checking in with Hakstol.

“Hey Nolan, we’re not going to be looking into Steve Santini anymore,” Hakstol said.

“What? Why?”

“Orders,” Hakstol said.

“You were okay with it this morning,” Nolan said.

“Not my orders,” Hakstol said. “It came from the queen herself.”


	5. Chapter 5

Nolan had seen a reply text from Steve. He’d waited until he returned home to decide whether or not to respond.

**Hey! I’d love to meet up and grab some coffee or drinks, maybe someplace a little quieter than the club.**

Nolan wasn’t quite sure how to answer him. He knew that Hakstol had said to drop it, and Nolan supposed that he could just ignore that message and delete Steve’s contact information, but Nolan wasn’t sure that Steve wasn’t a security threat. At least that’s how he justified it to himself. Hakstol had all but confirmed that Steve was connected to the royal family and now Nolan was sure Nico had been staring at him in the club.

Nolan hesitantly typed out his reply.  **Sure, are you free tomorrow at 19:00? There’s a little cafe near the palace.** He sent it before he could talk himself out of it.

Steve’s reply was almost immediate.  **I’ve been there before. I’ll see you then.**

Nolan sighed and hoped that he wouldn’t get fired for it. It was for the royal family’s security anyways. But even if nothing came of it, Nolan wasn’t blind. Steve was young, attractive, and interested and it had been a while since Nolan had shared his bed with someone.

He came into work the next day and even just catching a glimpse of Nico’s back, Nolan could tell he was in a bad mood. Nico was sitting at a small wooden table in the sitting room with the daily newspaper folded out in front of him. Nolan didn’t really know anyone outside of his mother’s generation who actually had physical papers. He and Madison would always go on their phones and check the daily headlines, but it was odd to see Nico reading it.

Sitting across from Nico was a pretty brunette woman that seemed irritated with Nico. To be fair, Nolan couldn’t blame her, Nico didn’t even pay any attention to her. Her hair was perfectly pinned up and she was wearing a light blue dress that fell just to her knees.  

“Hello,” she greeted Nolan when she noticed him enter the room.

“Hi,” Nolan said back.

She waited for Nico to introduce them, but after he just turned the page of the newspaper, she stood up and took matters into her own hands. “I’m Laura,” she said as she shook Nolan’s hand.

“Nolan, I’m one of the new bodyguards.”

“I’m his girlfriend,” Laura said.

Nolan looked over to Nico to confirm it, but he didn’t.

“You don’t need to be here, Nolan,” Nico said. The dismissal in his voice was final and clear.

Laura just rolled her eyes, “I bet there are still many parts of the palace that you haven’t seen yet, why don’t I help show you around.”

Nolan was surprised at Laura’s offer, but he sensed that she just wanted a reason, any reason to excuse herself from being with Nico.

They walked in step for a while, Laura taking Nolan out towards the back gardens. “You should see this in summer, it’s filled with blooms.”

“I’m sure it’s lovely,” Nolan said. “Uh, not to pry, but how long have you and Nico been dating?”

“About eight months,” Laura said. Nolan thought back to how simply Nico had kissed that girl in the bar. No remorse, not even a second thought about Laura.

“You’re wondering why I’m with him, aren’t you?” Laura asked.

“I didn’t say that,” Nolan replied.

Laura sighed, “He and his parents have been very kind to me.”

“It’s not my place to judge,” Nolan said as he followed Laura through some of the more formally decorated rooms.

“I’m heading back to university soon anyways so I won’t be around for much longer,” Laura said.

“What are you studying?” Nolan asked, trying to shift the conversation away from Nico.

“Psychology, well, abnormal psychology,” Laura replied.

“You have the perfect case to study, then,” Nolan quipped.

“Who? Nico. No, Nico’s easy to understand,” Laura said. “He wants freedom and unconditional loyalty.”

“Right…” Nolan said skeptically.

“He has a rough outside, a really rough one, but for the people who are able to get beneath it, people like Mirco, they get to see him for who he really is,” Laura said.

“Not you?”

“Not me,” Laura said, “But I’m just another person who has let him down.”

Nolan didn’t really know what to make of that.

They headed back in silence to where Nico was sitting. He didn’t seem any friendlier than earlier, but he didn’t seem as irritated as he’d been when Nolan had arrived. 

“I’ll be occupied for the rest of the afternoon.”

“You should have told me this earlier,” Laura said.

“I just found out that they were hosting the discussion a few minutes ago,” Nico said.

Laura sighed. She pulled out her phone and sat on Nico’s lap. She held the phone out to take a selfie, as she pressed her lips to Nico’s temple. Nico smiled, but it didn’t quite reach his eyes.

Laura checked the photo one more time before standing up and straightening out her dress. She gently squeezed his shoulder and wished him the best for heading back to school. Nico nodded and said goodbye.

Nolan just stared at him, feeling the slightest bit relieved that it wasn’t just with him that Nico acted cold and detached.

“What? Would you like to comment on something?” Nico asked as he caught Nolan staring.

“No, nothing at all,” Nolan said.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> one brief mention of a slur being used in the past.

A few minutes later, the silence they lulled into was interrupted. “They said you’d be here,” a man with a familiar Canadian accent said as he entered the room.

Nico beamed and stood up to greet him. “I was surprised to hear that you were here.”

They talked for a while before Nico had the decency to remember that Nolan was still there.

“This is Taylor Hall, one of our leading economic aides and a good personal friend,” Nico said.

Taylor’s lips quirked upward at the introduction and Nolan felt the man’s eyes scan over him, much like Nico had done that first time that they had met.

“Nolan.” He introduced himself.

Taylor just smirked. “Hello. Well, Nico we have a lot of things to catch up on, right?”

“Yes. Let’s go somewhere more private,” Nico suggested. “Thank you, Nolan.”

It was the second time that Nico referred to him directly by his first name, but the dismissal was clear.

Nolan was free so he went down to the kitchen. It was one of the busiest places in the palace, but also where he felt most at home. He was sometimes permitted to help under the close scrutiny of the chefs, but mostly he just watched and tasted the free samples that were offered to him. Plus it was better than anything he could cook for himself or order from a restaurant. He killed about an hour down there before they shooed him out and he had to return to Nico.

Nolan was moseying back towards Nico’s room wondering if that was where Nico had headed off to with the economist.

As he approached, he heard a moan from inside the room and his hand immediately for his gun. He nearly broke the door off its hinges as he swung it open.

Nolan froze. Nico and Taylor were both on the bed, completely naked. Nolan saw, Nico buried into Taylor, the other man’s legs wrapped around his waist.

The door opening had startled them and Nico all but jumped off the bed. He turned towards Nolan and reached for a blanket to cover himself with. There was fear in his eyes. Taylor just looked annoyed.

“Get out,” Nico said.

Nolan realized he still had his gun drawn and lowered it, embarrassed by the misunderstanding.

“I’m sorry,” Nolan tried to apologize.

“Just get out, Nolan,” Nico yelled.

Nolan scrambled to leave the room and waited outside. Nico was gay? bi? but he had a girlfriend. Nolan felt the beginnings of a headache coming on. Nico was causing his job to extend beyond what he had signed on for.

It was a few minutes before Taylor came out of the bedroom making a great display of tightening his belt around his waist. He winked at Nolan and showed himself out. Nolan wasn’t quite sure what to do, but thankfully, Nico came out in a loose shirt and casual grey sweatpants, that Nolan had no doubt were still designer.

“Get in here,” Nico said.

Nolan followed and closed the door behind him.

“You didn’t see anything, okay?” Nico said. There was a certain vulnerability in his voice that betrayed his feelings.

“Will Taylor be a problem?” Nolan asked.

“You mean will he tell anyone?” Nico asked, “No, he won’t. He never has before.”

Before. This was a thing.

“Okay, sorry about that,” Nolan said. “I heard, well, I thought you might have been hurt.”

Nico laughed bitterly. “Right, you were only worrying about your job.”

Nolan scoffed. “Well, my shift’s almost done anyways.”

The relief Nolan felt when he returned to his apartment was immeasurable. He didn’t really know what to make out of the entire day after having met Nico’s supposed girlfriend, and then walking in on him naked and having sex, and then possibly being gay or bi. Frankly, he just wanted to get drunk.

He saw Aimee was calling him.

“Hey Aimee, I’ve had a really weird day at work, mind if I call you back tomorrow?”

“This can’t wait, you won’t believe who just called me,” Aimee said, excitement in hr voice.

“Who?”

“The prince,” Aimee said.

“What?” Nolan asked.

“Yeah, he was telling me that you guys are friends and he wanted to see how university was going. I almost hung up on him in shock,” Aimee said with a laugh.

Nolan felt like chucking his phone. Nico was sending him a message. He knew that Aimee would have told him about the phone call.

The guard gave him a hesitant glance. He recognized Nolan, but not seeing Nolan in his work clothes surprised him.

Nolan determinedly headed towards Nico’s room and barged in, hoping that he wouldn’t find the other man in as compromising of a position that he had earlier in the day. He was thankful that Nico was just lounging with a book.

“Why did you call Aimee?” Nolan asked.

“I had to make sure that you wouldn’t go to the newspapers,” Nico said.

“I wouldn’t have. I wouldn’t sell you out like that.”

Nico looked contrite for a moment.

Nolan’s hands clenched at his side. “I don’t get you. I really don’t. Because one minute you are being nice and playing with little children and the next you are blackmailing me and my family. And then you have a girlfriend, but cheat on her over and over again, and with a man too. The worst part is, you have people who care about you, people like Mirco and Laura and they make excuses for you and your faults. And maybe somewhere deep down you are the person they think you are. But all you’ve just shown me that you don’t care about who gets hurt as long as you get what you want. You’re just like what they all say, a spoiled, selfish brat.”

Nico looked like he’d been slapped. In all honesty, Nolan thought he almost looked like he was going to cry. Nico quietly closed the book.

“I’m not cheating on Laura,” Nico said. “She didn’t tell you but she’s on my parent’s payroll. We pay for her degree and she’s my girlfriend for events and we take pictures. You have no idea what it’s like to have to wonder with every new person you meet if they act the way they do because you’re you or you’re the prince. I don’t get to be gay, because Switzerland isn’t progressive enough to have a gay prince or king. I don’t get to ask out guys and have one night-stands because I don’t know who will and won’t go to the press.”

“But Taylor…”

“Taylor’s an old friend. I’ve known him since I was a kid, he’d never betray us like that. So we mess around sometimes, but only here. The women and the clubs and the “playboy prince” thing is just a facade. Because the one way to squelch gay rumors...”

“Is to be seen with so many women that it seems impossible,” Nolan finished.

“I wasn’t always this way,” Nico said, “But after being used time and again for the name or the position, it just became easier to push people away.”

Nolan sighed. He looked at Nico who looked so fragile and vulnerable and he couldn’t help but wonder if Mirco and Laura had been right. Maybe years of scar tissue after having been hurt had hardened Nico’s exterior.

“When was the last time you made a new friend?” Nolan asked.

“When I was seventeen,” Nico replied.

“Jesus Christ,” Nolan said. He pinched the bridge of his nose. He couldn’t help feel bad for Nico despite everything that had happened. “Maybe if you showed people your real self, more people would be your friend.”

“And let myself get hurt again?” Nico asked.

“Maybe. We’re human and we get hurt but then move on. Don’t you think I’ve ever been hurt before, my sisters, my mom, my dad, they’ve hurt me. Strangers have hurt me. The people who called me ‘fag’ in high school hurt me, but I moved on and I’m stronger for it.”

Nico’s eyes widened.

“I just think that if you close yourself off, you won’t be able to experience love either,” Nolan said. He trailed off realizing that almost everything that he’d said was grounds to be fired. “I’m just going head out now, but your secret’s safe with me.”

Nico nodded.

And just as Nolan neared the door, he stopped. “But your highness, don’t come near my sister again.” 

 

Nolan nearly crashed after that conversation. He expected a phone call from Hakstol firing him, but it didn’t come. Nolan wasn’t sure if he should even bother showing up at work. The conversation with Hakstol was bound to happen that day anyways, but Nolan didn’t regret what he had said. He was prepared to hear those damning words.

He headed for Hakstol’s office. “Good, I need to speak with you,” Hakstol said. Nolan closed his eyes and waited to hear that he’d been fired.

“We’ve received some troubling threats concerning the royal family. Of course, we get a number every day, but these new ones we’re taking quite seriously. The prince’s schedule has been reduced so you’ll only have two major outings in the near future.”

“Anything in particular?” Nolan asked.

“Nothing yet. This is need to know information, though, and we’ve decided not to tell the prince until there’s something definite to tell. But if there’s anything out of the ordinary, please let me know. We’re being quite cautious on this.”

“I understand,” Nolan said.

Nolan found Nico sitting in the library. Sensing the movement, Nico looked up from his book.

“You’re back,” Nico said surprised.

“I wasn’t sure if you would have fired me,” Nolan said.

“I thought you quit yesterday,” Nico said.

“I wasn’t going to- I wouldn’t.”

Nico smiled faintly, but it was still there. “Thanks, for yesterday.”

Nolan nodded.

“Aimee’s a good kid.”

Nolan was ready to snap at Nico, but there wasn’t any sarcasm or malice. “Yeah, she really  is.”

“You know, Mirco and Taylor are the only people who have talked to me the way you did yesterday,” Nico said.

“I’m sorry, your highness, I was out of line.”

“Maybe, but you told me things I needed to hear, so thank you.”

Nolan waited for the punchline. “You’re welcome, you’re highness.”

Nico ran a hand through his hair. “And in private, please just call me Nico.”

“Okay,” Nolan said. He headed out to give the prince some privacy, but he couldn’t help but wonder if what he had said had created some kind of truce between them. If that was the case, though, Nolan didn’t think he’d mind as much protecting this Nico.


	7. Chapter 7

There was an emergency meeting called for all security personnel shortly after lunchtime. “I have to go take care of something, but I’ll be back as soon as possible,” Nolan said. “Just stay here, okay.”

Nico nodded. “I know the drill.”

All the other agents, including some off duty ones were gathered in the security conference room. “We’ve verified a threat that we feel is significant enough to take extraordinary measures. As some of you might now, there’s been a growing anti-monarchist movement in the south.”

Nolan remembered reading about some protests that had been going on, but only a few people had been arrested. 

“While most of the protesters are peaceful, and they have every right to protest, there’s been a split in the group. One of the leaders of the peaceful protest gave us a tip. The people who branched off are much more radical and violent. We’re still trying to figure out the details but they are determined to end the royal bloodline at all cost. This includes violent means if necessary. We’ve heightened security on all members of the royal family, but particularly Nico and the king. We think they will be the primary targets.

“Agent Konecny resembles his royal highness enough from a distance, that we’ve decided to use him as a body double for the next week or so. He’ll use the palace cars, be with other agents, and for all intents and purposes be the royal prince but without doing any royal engagements. The media will print pictures and give the appearance that we’re unaware of the threat. Prince Nico is to be kept inside the palace until we determine our next actions.”

Nolan closed his eyes. Even if Nico might be in a better mood, he didn’t think that being told to stay inside for at least a week would keep it that way.

“Understood?”

A collective response, “Understood.”

Hakstol left with Nolan, “The king and queen are aware of what is going on. They aren’t happy, but they’re cooperating. The prince doesn’t know, yet.”

“Are you coming to tell him?” Nolan asked.

“Yes, somehow I get the feeling that he won’t be as agreeable.”

They found Nico where Nolan had last left him. He jolted up in surprise at seeing Hakstol. Nolan had the feeling that the two of them rarely interacted. “Agent Hakstol,” Nico said as he stood up to greet the older man.

“Hello, your highness,” Hakstol greeted. “I think it would be best for you to sit down.”

Nico acquiesced.

“We’ve received concerning threats to your safety.”

“Unlike the other ones?” Nico asked.

“We believe these are very serious,” Agent Hakstol said. “We have a plan in place, but it’s in your best interest to stay inside the palace.”

“For how long?” Nico asked.

“At least a week.”

“Are you kidding me?” Nico snapped. The reaction was unsurprising. “Am I supposed to just stop living my life.”

“This isn’t permanent,” Hakstol reassured.

“And then the next one? Do I just stay indoors then too?”

“This is unusual,” Hakstol said.

“No, it’s not,” Nico said. “You should know better than anyone else.”

Hakstol stopped talking.

“Let’s just hope you do better than your predecessor.”

“We will protect you,” Hakstol promised and left.

Nolan went to go leave as well and give the prince some privacy. “Stay, please.” Nolan turned around. He could tell that Nico was trying to keep up a strong facade, more for his own sake than Nolan’s.

“We’ll protect you,” Nolan said. He just hoped that he could follow through.

“This is going to be so boring,” Nico lamented.

“Just think of it as a vacation from shaking people’s hands and kissing babies,” Nolan said.

Nico glared at him, though the look didn’t carry much heat. “What would you do?”

“Read, watch movies, catch up on TV, play NHL, stuff like that,” Nolan shrugged.

“Any recommendations?”

“There’s a Netflix show that’s pretty good if you like crime shows.”

Nico stood up and headed out of the room. Nolan wasn’t sure if he was supposed to follow, but after a few moments realizing that Nolan hadn’t followed him, Nico poked his head in the door. “Are you coming?” he asked.

“I wasn’t sure,” Nolan said.

He followed Nico into the bedroom. Nico turned on the TV and flipped through Netflix.

“Really? You have Netflix?”

“Yes, and even more of a surprise, we have wi-fi,” Nico teased. “Okay, what’s it called?”

“Dexter.”

Nico started episode one. Nolan wasn’t sure if he was meant to stay or not, but he figured Nico would kick him out if he wanted him gone.

They sat in mostly silence as they marathoned the first few episodes of the season. Nico would occasionally ask a question, but Nolan tried not to give anything away. He’d watched the series once before when he’d been really bored and had enjoyed the suspense even though it was usually hard to fool him.

After five episodes, Nolan stood up and stretched. “Well, I better go, my shift’s up.”

Nico frowned, “You can stay if you’d like.”

“I, uh, I kind of have a date,” Nolan said. It wasn’t completely a lie. He didn’t know what else to call the meeting with Steve.

“Oh, well that’s nice. Have fun,” Nico said and the mood soured. There was a bitter tone in his voice. It was probably even worse now that Nico knew he was gay. Nolan was able to live his life freely. He had the freedom to go on dates; Nico didn’t.

“Thanks. I meant what I said, we’ll keep you safe.” 

 

Nolan went back home and changed into casual clothing. He wore a black leather jacket over a fitted T-shirt and a pair of jeans. It was only a five minute walk to the coffee shop from his apartment. He was only waiting a few minutes until Steve showed up.

“Hey,” Nolan greeted. He hugged Steve a little awkwardly as the man sat down across from him. “Can I get you anything?”

“A cappuccino, if that’s okay,” Steve said.

“Sure,” Nolan said. He got them both drinks and returned to the table.

“Do you usually pick up guys in clubs?” Steve asked.

“Never, you’re the first,” Nolan said.

“Why me?”

“There was something intriguing about you.”

“That’s new. Intriguing…”

Nolan shrugged. “It’s true, though. Do you often go to that club?”

“Yeah, I’m a frequenter.”

“I bet a lot of guys ask you for coffee.”

“Usually they aren’t asking for coffee,” Steve rolled his eyes, “So what do you do?”

“I’m involved in security,” Nolan said.

“What type?”

“National security,” Nolan said. Steve didn’t flinch or seem upset. That was good. Nolan got the feeling that Steve wasn’t a security threat since he didn’t really react to hearing his job.

“So are you the guy responsible for invading Liechtenstein in 2007?” Steve teased.

“God, no, I’m much too young for that,” Nolan said, though he was surprised that Steve remembered that. “What about you?”

“Am I responsible for the invasion?”

“No, what’s your job?”

“I’m a biology researcher.”

It wasn’t adding up. How would Nico even know a biology researcher, who, to be frank, didn’t seem to walk in the same social circles?

“What are you studying?”

“Right now, genetic predispositions for brain disorders.”

“Very cool,” Nolan said.

They continued to make small talk, Nolan could tell that he was slowly disarming the other man with the friendly chatter as they finished up their drinks.

“Would you like to go for a walk?” Nolan asked. They threw away their paper cups and headed outside. They walked towards the royal palace, Nolan leading them that way in order to naturally segway the conversation.

“It’s beautiful, isn’t it?” Nolan said as the palace was illuminated at night.

“It really is.”

“It’s hard to believe the royals live so close. Just beyond that fence.”

“Yeah, it’s weird to think that the prince is around our age.”

“Is he your celebrity crush?” Nolan teased.

“Something like that,” Steve said. It was clear that the subject was making him uncomfortable.

They continued to talk for a while. Nolan was beginning to get a sketch of Steve’s life. One of three children of American ex-pat parents. A bio major. Lived about fifteen minutes away from Nolan. Had a dog.

In all honesty, Nolan’s fears about Steve being dangerous were quelled. He was a pretty normal guy. He seemed nice as well.

They ended up heading back towards Steve’s neighborhood. The night was evidently winding down. “Thanks, I had fun,” Nolan said.

“Me too,” Hesitantly, Steve grabbed the front of Nolan’s shirt and pulled him in for a kiss. Their lips met briefly. It had been a long time since Nolan had been so close to another person. The kiss was warm and slow and short, but it was nice.

Nolan pulled away and smiled.

“Maybe I’ll see you this weekend?” Steve asked.

“I’d like that.” 

Nolan headed back home, it was only ten o’clock and after the rather easy workday, he still wasn’t tired. He grabbed a couple of things and headed back to the palace. The guard looked at him in surprise again as Nolan came in his casual clothes. He headed first to Nico’s room and knocked on the door. He waited only a few moments before Nico opened the door. 

“You’re here,” Nico said.

“Yeah, I brought some things.” Nolan handed over some DVD cases to Nico.

“Captain America, Iron Man, the Avengers,” Nico read off the titles.

“I figured you probably hadn’t seen these, but Madison, my other sister really likes them. I had a few injuries when I was younger, had a hernia operation earlier. I was stuck recovering for ten days or something and it was so boring.”

“I didn’t expect to see you until tomorrow,” Nico said.

Nolan shrugged. “I wasn’t tired and I figured you might be bored.”

“The date wasn’t good?” Nico asked.

“It was fine. He’s cute, nice, but not really my type,” Nolan said.

“I’m sorry,” Nico said.

“It’s okay. I might meet up with him again, I’ve been single for a while now. Well, enjoy the movies.”

“Want to stay and watch?” Nico asked.

Nolan looked at the time, he figured he could stay for one and then head back home.

“Which one should we watch first?”

“Captain America is the first chronologically, but Iron Man was the first one released in theaters.”

“Iron Man it is then,” Nico said.

They were midway through the film when Nolan said, “You’re so much like Tony Stark.”

“How? Handsome genius? I agree, thanks.”

“I was thinking spoiled, narcissistic brat,” Nolan said.

Nico looked over at him ready for a fight, but realized that Nolan was only teasing.

“So who are you, Pepper?”

“Probably more like Jarvis,” Nolan said. “Or Happy.”

“Nah, you’re a Pepper, you keep me in line.”

Nolan laughed. “You’d have to consider me your equal to be Pepper.”

Nico frowned slightly, but didn’t really say anything. The ending credits rolled and Nico went to turn it off, but Nolan stopped him. “There’s a scene at the end. You have to watch.”

Nico fast forwarded until the last clip played. “That’s dumb, making you stay at the theater.”

“But they know you will, that’s why it’s so successful.”

Nolan yawned and stretched. “Well, I better go. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Okay, thanks for coming over. And for this,” Nico said as he held up a DVD.

“You’re welcome,” Nolan said.


	8. Chapter 8

Three days had passed since the lockdown began. Travis was making daily excursions posing as Nico and the media seemed to buy it. He always wore dark sunglasses and took clothes from Nico’s wardrobe to supplement the illusion, but he kept a distance from any press so people believed the charade. So far there had been no incidents.

Although Nico had tried to be as compliant as possible, he was getting antsy. “Can’t we just go out and grab some coffee or something. We can take double the guards,” Nico whined.

“I’m sorry, but I really don’t think that that’s a good idea,” Nolan said. “We can call for things to be brought in, but it’s too much of a risk right now for you to leave.”

“I can’t watch any more movies.”

“What about picking up a new hobby?” Nolan said. “Or trying to make new friends.”

“With whom?”

“You have a whole palace staff here, go down to the kitchen or something,” Nolan suggested.

Nico narrowed his eyes. “Have a seat Nolan.”

Nolan sat in the large chair across from Nico.

“Any siblings besides Aimee and Madison?”

“I didn’t mean me, Nico.”

Nico perked up and smiled. “That’s the first time you’ve called me by my name.” Nolan hadn’t realized it. He supposed that for a while he’d called Nico that in his head. “But don’t dodge the question.”

“No, they’re the only ones. You can read all this in my file.”

“I know, but I want to hear it from you. Do you still live with your parents?”

“No, they’re back in Winnipeg.”

Nolan shrugged as if it wasn’t that big of a matter.

“You’re gay?”

“Yup.”

“Out?”

“Yeah.”

“When did you know?”

“11.”

“I was 13,” Nico added.

“Do I get to ask any questions?” Nolan asked.

“No,” Nico said. “You can just Google anything that you want.”

“That’s not fair.”

“Okay, fine. One, but at the end. What’s your type?”

“I don’t know. I guess physically I tend to go for guys with brown-hair, lean, but looks don’t really matter. It’s more about personality for me.”

“So what’s your type?”

“Outgoing, smart, kind, loyal, that sort of thing,” Nolan said.

“Why did you leave the army?”

“I just didn’t really see a need. I mean I did my job, but Canada wasn’t going to be involved in any wars. I thought that I could be more useful elsewhere.”

“And you decided to work here?”

“Not quite that simple but yeah.”

“Okay. Now you can ask your question.”

Nolan paused. There was one question on his mind in particular. “Who is Ste-” He was interrupted by his work cell phone vibrating.

“Sorry,” Nolan said as he answered.

“Are you with the prince?” Hakstol’s voice demanded.

“Yeah.”

“Get him to a secure windowless location.”

“What’s going on?” Nolan asked.

“Two of our guards are out cold.”

“Okay.” Nolan hung up his phone and grabbed Nico’s arm.

“Come on,” Nolan whispered. He pulled out his gun in case he had to use it. Nico’s eyes widened at the sight of the gun and realized how serious things were. “You have a closet, right?”

Nico’s room was only a few rooms away and the large closet was windowless. It was the safest place that Nolan could think of off the top of his head. Nico nodded, but was paralyzed. “I’ll keep you safe, I promise,” Nolan said. He shielded Nico with his own body. Thankfully there was no movement in the hallway.

Nolan had to pull on Nico’s sleeve to keep him moving. He half shoved him in the room checking to make sure that nobody had seen them enter.

They scrunched in the closet door. Nico was nearly sitting on top of Nolan under the bottoms of different coats. Nolan could feel Nico shaking in front of him. Nolan still had his gun poised in one hand. His other instinctively came up and stroked Nico’s arm. It was something that his mother had done when he was a child to calm him down.

His head jerked as he heard a series of gunshots in the nearby corridor. Nico startled forward and let out an involuntary whimper.

Nolan clapped his hand over Nico’s mouth to stifle any more sounds.

“Shhh…” Nolan whispered in Nico’s ear. “It’s okay,” Nolan said. He just hoped with their proximity, Nico wouldn’t hear the sound of his own crushing heartbeat. His hand felt wet as warm tears fell down Nico’s face.

There was little that Nolan could do to calm the other man when he too was scared out of his mind.

They heard footsteps approach. The click of shoes approached and Nolan pointed his gun towards the door.

Nico scooted as far back as possible until he and Nolan were scrunched as far back as possible.

The footsteps stopped right outside the door and the door opened. Nolan was ready to pull the trigger, but recognized Hakstol’s concerned face before it was too late.

“Jesus Christ, I almost shot you Hakstol,” Nolan said. He put the gun down and let out a breath that he’d been holding.

Hakstol offered a hand to help Nico up and Nolan unfolded himself out of the closet. Nico swiped at his eyes, trying to hide the fact that he’d been crying. He still trembled and Nolan felt equally shook up. He was surprised when Nico turned around and hugged him. Nolan tentatively wrapped his arms around Nico and reciprocated it.

Hakstol’s face was pale. “It’s over.”

Nico sat down in the chair in his room. He was shivering. Nolan grabbed a blanket off the bed and wrapped it around him. “You’re in shock.”

It was a few minutes before the king and queen were escorted to the room. They were both unharmed, but seemed as shook up as everyone else. Nico was enveloped in a big hug by his parents and since there were other guards in the room.

Hakstol pulled Nolan aside in the hallway. “Nobody went after Travis. They knew he was a decoy.”

“Does that mean?”

“They have someone in the palace. They knew about our plan. They knew that the prince would be here.”

“Are you sure that he was their target?”

“Almost certain,” Hakstol confirmed. “We’re combing through all our staff in the next couple of days, but we have enough trusted ones for now. Go home, get some sleep. You did good.”

“Thanks,” Nolan said.

He headed home and called his sisters and mother to reassure them that he was okay. Yes, he was there. Yes, the people who entered were killed. Yes, he was going back tomorrow. No, he couldn’t say anymore.

He got a call from Steve surprisingly, “Hey,” he answered.

“Hi, I wasn’t sure if this was okay, but I saw the news. I figured you might be busy, but I just wanted to see if you were okay.”

“Honestly, I’m a little shook up, but I’ll be fine.”

“I don’t know if you’re up for it, but would you like to grab a drink. I’m in your area, but I figured after a day like today you could use one. Or you might want to be alone. That’s fine, too.”

Nolan realized that he could use the company. “Sure, do you know the pub that’s right off the main street?”

Steve did.

“I’ll see you there in a few then.”

Steve was waiting for him with a cold beer ready.

“Thank you,” Nolan said.

“Are you okay?” Steve asked.

“It’s part of the job, things are kind of crazy now, but I’m glad we could meet up.”

“The prince is okay, right?”

“Yeah, he’s fine, too,” Nolan said as Steve looked visibly relieved.

“My day wasn’t nearly as exciting.”

“After today, I’m not sure that exciting is good,” Nolan said. Nolan appreciated the company. They continued to talk about lighter things as they finished up a stein. Nolan took care not to be hungover in the morning.

Nolan gently kissed Steve outside the bar when they finally left, though it wasn’t as good as the first time. The mix of fatigue and left over stress was taking its toll on Nolan. He was walking home when his phone rang with an unknown number.

“Hello?” he answered.

“Nolan?” the voice asked on the other end.

“Yeah, who is this?” Nolan asked.

“Uh, it’s Nico. Sorry, I looked up your phone number from your file. I promise I didn’t read more though.”

“Is everything okay?” Nolan asked.

“Yeah, yeah. I mean, I’m still shook up, but things have quieted down a little.”

“Good,” Nolan said, waiting for Nico to get to the point of the phone call. “Was there something else?”

“Uh, yeah, I wanted to thank you for today. I realized in the craziness I never asked how you were.”

“I’m fine, Nico. It’s my job,” Nolan replied.

“Would you tell me if you weren’t okay?”

“Nope,” Nolan said.

Nico sighed. “We’re really appreciative of what you did, um, my parents wanted to give you the special operations award, for military.”

Nolan closed his eyes. “If it’s okay, and I mean no disrespect to you or your family, but may I decline it?”

“Oh, I guess.”

“I was just doing what anyone else would do. That’s what my job is, to protect you, I shouldn’t get an award for that.”

“But you did a good job,” Nico said.

“Thank you,” Nolan said. “I’ll see you tomorrow then.”

“Yeah, bye.”

And with that Nolan just wanted to put an end to this awful, crazy day.


	9. Chapter 9

“Nolan, you’re not with the prince today,” Hakstol said in the morning.

“Is everything okay?” Nolan asked.

Hakstol said. “It’s what we talked about yesterday.” Nolan was led into a room where Giroux and Konecny were pouring over a stack of papers.

“We did a preliminary check of all palace full and part-time staff for any known affiliations with terror organizations or criminal records and aside from a few juvenile petty crimes which have been all but expunged from the record. We’ve now opened the search for anyone on the palace payroll in the past five years.”

“How many is that?” Nolan asked.

“A couple thousand. Some famous speakers, contractors, consultants, and some private citizens.”

Nolan nearly groaned. 

Travis handed over a couple of sheets for Nolan to cross check against their security database.

Most of the people on the list were private citizens. There were a few names that stood out right away. One was a Swiss chemist whose name had been tossed around for the Nobel Prize in Chemistry. Laura was a little further down the list.

He started inputting names in the database. Their criminal and payment records popped up along with the services that they had provided. Laura had gotten three speeding tickets in the last five years. The most he found while halfway down the second page was a few minor traffic violations, a few people who had stolen or vandalized as kids, but Nolan knew there was a big difference from minor crimes to organized terror and assassination plots. Nevertheless he wrote those names down.

There was one name, though, that stood out. Nolan had a sinking feeling. Steve Santini. Nolan typed in the name and there was a shocking scarcity of information. His criminal record was clean except for a parking violation, but the payment was what stunned Nolan. 10,000 euros per month. Why is a biology researcher getting 10,000 euros a month from the palace? There was no indication of any services provided.

Nolan pulled Hakstol aside, “I need to check on something.”

“Is everything alright?” Hakstol asked.

“I don’t know, but there’s something odd,” Nolan showed him the screen. “He’s a biology researcher .”

Hakstol recognized the name. “Okay, we’ll look into this.”

“I might have a personal connection,” Nolan said.

Hakstol glared at him. “Fine do it, but if this is nothing you drop it.”

Nolan left the palace compound and called Steve. “Hey,” Steve replied cheerfully.

“Are you home?” Nolan asked.

“I’ll be off in thirty minutes,” Steve said.

“We need to talk,” Nolan said. He was in professional mode. He was no longer the guy that went on a couple of dates with Steve, he was Nico’s bodyguard.

“Okay, at the coffeeshop?”

“No, your place.”

“Is everything okay?” Steve asked.

“We’ll see.” 

 

Nolan arrived at Steve’s apartment and sat in the lobby until Steve returned home. “Hey,” Steve said. He moved forward to kiss Nolan in greeting but Nolan gently placed a hand to his chest and held him in place.

“I’m here on business,” Nolan said.

Steve laughed, “National security, right… Oh god, you’re serious.”

“I’m here as a courtesy,” Nolan said.

They stood in silence in the elevator until they reached Steve’s floor.

“Why are you on the payroll?” Nolan asked the minute they were inside.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Steve said.

“You’re paid 10,000 euros by the palace every month. Why?”

“I can’t tell you,” Steve said at least acknowledging that it was true.

Nolan slammed his fist against the table. “I’m here because there was an assassination attempt yesterday and we are combing through records and you show up.”

“I don’t know anything about that, I swear, I’d never hurt Nico.”

“Nico. You know him,” Nolan said.

Steve looked away. “Not now.”

“But you did,” Nolan said. “How?”

“I can’t tell you,” Steve said. “If you don’t know I can’t tell you.”

“I’m friends with Nico.”

“Prove it,” Steve said.

Nolan grabbed his phone and redialed the last incoming number from Nico, putting it on speaker.

“Hello?” Nico asked.

Steve’s eyes widened in surprise, but didn’t make any noise.

“Hey, I had to go out of the palace for a while, but I’m doing a coffee run, want anything?”

“Just a vanilla latte, if that’s okay,” Nico requested.

“Sure, see you later.”

Steve looked at him in shock. His eyes were glossy, “Who are you?”

“You don’t ask questions.”

“If it’s not about national security, will you still tell your boss?”

“If it doesn’t have to do with the assassination attempt, then I’ll mistakenly leave it out.”

“I’m the child of immigrants, okay, and I was born here, but my parents weren’t. They had immigrant visas, but they weren’t-aren’t citizens. After they moved here they got involved in helping immigrants adjust to the culture and the languages So by the time I was a teenager they’d done a lot of volunteering and rose up in the ranks of the organization. When I was thirteen the royal family selected the organization to visit and support. The queen came along with Nico and I was there.

“He was so bored to be there and we started talking for a bit. It was allowed because it would look good. The prince was hanging out with a regular kid, a kid of immigrants at that. I’m not like Mirco or Taylor, they were born elite. My parents are regular. But Nico and I became close, and he’s like us, you know.”

“I know,” Nolan said.

“And at first it started as fooling around between friends. We were close, but we hadn’t had any real experience and here was another curious guy. So we messed around a bit, and it was in the palace so nobody really knew what was happening. But we were sixteen or seventeen when it became more serious. You have to understand, I really did love him.”

“What happened?” Nolan asked.

“This is really bad,” Steve said, unable to look at Nolan. “When the king and queen found out about us, together, they were livid. Said we were threatening the country. Nico thought they were just in denial, overprotective, but one day this guy came to my high school. I didn’t recognize him, he wasn’t the usual guard.”

“Who’s the guy?”

“I don’t know. He was like a bodyguard, but rougher, looked different, like he wouldn't work in the palace. But he pulled me aside and said my parents were going to be fired if I continued to see Nico. And if they got fired, they’d lose their visas. They said I could continue and they would fire them, or they would pay me to never talk about what had happened between us and I stayed away.”

“So that’s what you did.”

“I was just a kid,” Steve said. “I didn’t have a choice, but I don’t think it really mattered to him. I was just some charity case.”

“Nico was there. At the club when we met. He was there and he was staring at you, so don’t you dare say it didn’t matter to him.”

“What?” Steve looked sick.

“How could you accept the money like that?” Nolan almost yelled.

“I was a kid. I didn’t have a choice,” Steve pleaded. Nolan just closed his eyes. “We always have a choice.”

“If you could, would you want to tell Nico the truth?” Nolan asked.

“God, yes.”

Nolan sighed and stood up. “This won’t work between us. Goodnight, Steve.”

 

 

Nolan called up Hakstol outside, “I found something.”

“About Steve Santini?”

“He’s harmless, but we now know the king and queen do some off the record business. Like some contracting with security or mafia, probably off the books. I don’t know, but they probably won’t show up.”

“Santini told you?”

“Yeah,” Nolan said. “I’m on my way back.”

As promised he stopped and picked up Nico’s vanilla latte and headed back to the palace. After chatting with Hakstol for a while, Nolan searched for Nico.

“Hey, here’s your coffee,” Nolan said as he set the cup down on the table in front of Nico.

“Thanks,” Nico said. There were dark circles under his eyes from a sleepless night.

“I have to talk to you about something,” Nolan said.

“About yesterday?” Nico asked.

“No, about something personal .”

Nico nodded and looked at the guards that were inside the room.

“My room then.”

Nico grabbed his coffee and led Nolan to where they had taken shelter the day before. “What’s up?”

“I know about Steve Santini,” Nolan said.

“Don’t say that name again,” Nico snapped.

“I know what happened,” Nolan said.

“Is this fun? Look at how stupid Nico was. He fell for another person who just wanted to use him.”

“I wasn’t, I wouldn’t… He has some things I think you should hear,” Nolan said.

“You work for me, Agent Patrick. Don’t forget that,” Nico snapped.

It was although Nolan could see the walls go back up. Nico was just like he had been when they first met.

“I don’t think you’d let me forget that,” Nolan said and left to continue combing through the names. 


	10. Chapter 10

Hakstol pulled Nolan aside. “I confirmed with the queen that there has been some discrete employment that has occurred. We have some of those names, but I don’t know how extensive this goes.”

“Have you found anything more out?”

Hakstol just shook his head. “A few names, but most are stretches at best.”

Nolan sighed.

“The palace isn’t secure anymore,” Hakstol said.

“I know.”

“We had hoped that we would get to the bottom of this earlier, but it’s becoming harder than we anticipated so we’re sending the prince out of the palace.”

“What?” Nolan asked.

“Agent Konecny has been assigned to find a safe house somewhere in the countryside. You and he will go and protect the prince there. All of you will have a secure cellphone to keep in contact with us, but even I won’t know the location.”

“Is Agent Konecny...?”

“Is he trustworthy? I would trust him with my life and anyone else’s in a second.”

“Okay,” Nolan said. He was cringing at the thought of being stuck with Nico for so long.

“The three of you are around the same age, it would make sense for you to share a flat as college students.”

“We’re allowed to leave?” Nolan asked.

“We don’t know how long this will take. Of course it would best to stay inside, but I’m sure you and Agent Konecny will need to be alone at times, and though the prince might cooperate for a while, if this takes weeks, I can’t expect him to remain that way. But he’s never to go out alone.”

“What about being recognized?” Nolan asked.

“We’ll alter his appearance a little. There’s enough resemblance between Agent Konecny and the prince that they can pose as cousins. It’ll make people think twice.”

Nolan sighed. “And the king?”

“We’ve extended that offer to him as well, but he has declined.”

“When do we leave?” Nolan asked.

“Tonight. You have the day off today to pack and tie up some loose ends.”

“Thank you.”

Nolan headed back home and started packing a suitcase. If there was any upside to this, and Nolan was truly wondering if there was, at least he was able to wear street clothes instead of the stuffy suit.

He threw some jeans, T-shirts, underwear, and some winter clothes. He called Madison and his mother to let them know that he would be out of town for a while and that he didn’t know if he’d be able to contact them for a while. Of course, Madison asked a ton of questions to which Nolan either didn’t have answers or wasn’t permitted to tell him. He knew his mother had the same questions on her mind but instead of asking, she just told him to be safe.

Against his better judgement, he called Steve.

“I didn’t think I’d hear from you again,” Steve said.

“I have to go out of town for a while, but I talked to the prince, or at least tried to.”

“And he doesn’t want to talk to me,” Steve finished, his voice cracking slightly.

“There’s just a lot going on,” Nolan said. He wasn’t sure why he was making excuses for Nico, but he didn’t want to injure Steve even further.

“Thanks, Nolan,” Steve said.

“You’re welcome.” 

Nolan returned to the palace just before 8pm with suitcase in tow. Hakstol greeted him with a secure phone and two guns to carry. Travis was waiting with a small car and dressed in his own clothes.

“A Volkswagen? Really?” Nolan asked.

“It’s a hybrid, too,” Travis said. “And bulletproof.”

Nolan rolled his eyes and packed the trunk

Nico’s hair had been cut shorter, just a few centimeters long and had been darkened. He was wearing large glasses, the hipster kind that had plastic frames that Nolan was pretty sure were fake.

He wordlessly took Nico’s bags out of his hands and threw them in the trunk.

Hakstol gave some last minute instructions to Nico and handed him a similar cell phone.

Nico went to sit in the front seat, but Nolan stopped him. “You’re in the back. It’s safer.”

Since Travis was the only one who knew where they were going, he drove. The tension from the argument still hung heavy in the car.

“So, should we listen to music?” he asked.

“It’s up to his royal highness,” Nolan shrugged.

Nico sighed, “That’s fine.”

“I think we can all be on a first name basis, now,” Travis said jokingly trying to ease the tension.

Nolan glanced at the rear view mirror and caught a glimpse of Nico looking sullen. Nolan knew that they’d need to talk and clear the air once they arrived at the location.

They drove for a while. Nolan found himself occasionally drifting in and out of sleep until the car stopped and Travis parked it.

“We’re on the second floor,” he explained. They unpacked the car and headed up to Room 204. It was a small, cheap apartment, typical for college students, though Nolan understood why Travis picked it. It was near a major road, they had a fire escape right outside their apartment and it wouldn’t be too conspicuous or outside their means for their cover story.

It was too dark to really make out the inside of the apartment and Nolan was too tired to really care. He just dropped the bags that he was carrying on the ground.

“It’s two bedrooms,” Travis said.

“You and I can share then,” Nolan said.

“I think it would be better if someone shares with Nico. Safer in case of an intruder.”

They looked towards Nico who automatically turned towards Nolan. His choice was clear.

“Okay,” Nolan said. “Is it the one on the left?”

“Yeah,” Travis said.

Nico went ahead first.

“Stop messing around,” Nolan said.

Travis just laughed. “I’m just protecting him.” He said mock innocently.

Nolan just gave him a surly glare and headed to the bedroom. He’d worry about unpacking and putting sheets on the bed tomorrow. He took the bed closer to the window and lay on the pillow.

“Hey,” Nico said.

“What?” Nolan asked ready to just go to bed.

“I’m sorry about yesterday. I shouldn’t have said what I did and I shouldn’t have treated you that way.”

“I’m just your employee ,” Nolan said, the word sounding bitter.

“I didn’t mean it like that. I was really happy with you calling me Nico and teasing and challenging me. It-it made me feel normal.”

“It can’t be both ways,” Nolan said.

“I know. I’m sorry.”

Nolan heard remorse in Nico’s voice and knew he was being sincere.

“Okay. Go to sleep Nico, it’ll be better in the morning.”


	11. Chapter 11

Travis nudged Nolan awake in the morning. It was only seven. “What?”

“I’m going to get some groceries,” Travis said.

“Okay,” Nolan said. He looked to see if Nico was still sleeping and he was, but Nolan was on higher alert since Travis was leaving him alone. He grabbed a book that he had packed and sat back on the bed to read it.

It was a nice respite to just be able to sit back and relax, or as much relaxing as possible. He heard footsteps outside, figuring that a few people had awoken early to head to classes or work. There were two steps of footsteps that stopped.

They were right outside the door. Nolan nearly jumped when he heard a knock on the door. He gently nudged Nico awake and shushed him. Nolan pulled out his gun and held it at his side as he went to go open the door. He was pretty sure that assassins didn’t knock, but he was alone and he wasn’t going to take any chances.

Nolan hesitantly opened the door, his gun hidden right behind the door, ready to shoot if necessary.

“Hi,” a friendly voice said. Nolan opened the door to see two young, brown-haired guys,, one who seemed quite eager and the other who looked like he wanted to be anywhere else.

“Hi…” Nolan said cautiously.

“We live next door in 202. I’m Miles, this is Will.”

The shyer one slowly waved.

“We heard you guys moving in last night and we wanted to introduce ourselves.”

“That’s nice of you,” Nolan said. “We know who to ask if we have any questions.”

“What’s your name?” Miles asked.

“Nolan.”

“Are you Swiss? We’re American, here on exchange.”

“Yeah, I moved here with some friends,” Nolan said, trying to keep the conversation as vague as possible.

“Oh, wonderful. Why don’t you all come over for dinner on Friday? We can grab pizza, get to know each other better.”

“That’s very nice,” Nolan said. “but-”

“Great, we’ll see you there,” Miles interrupted. He headed back and turned to go back into their apartment with Will trailing behind him. He at least had the decency to throw Nolan an apologetic look at not really having given him a choice.

When Travis came back, Nolan pulled him aside and told him about the visit.

“Do you think they are a threat?” Travis asked.

“No,” Nolan said. “They just seem friendly, more so the one than the other. I can try to cancel, though, if you think it's a bad idea.”

 

“You said they’re Americans, right? They probably wouldn’t recognize him.”

“So we should go to dinner?” Nolan asked.

“Yeah, they seem harmless, right? If anything happens you and I could probably subdue them, plus it’ll be good for him, too,” Travis said as he nodded towards Nico.

Nolan wasn’t thrilled. He didn’t want to expose Nico to more people, but they did seem rather harmless, and God knows Nico could use a friend. “Fine. We’ll go.”

He nudged Nico’s arm while he was occupied with reading something on the computer. “We’re going to a dinner on Friday,” Nolan said.

“Is that even allowed?” Nico asked.

Nolan shrugged, “I don’t know. The guys seem harmless. They’re Americans, probably don’t even know who you are and Travis seemed to think it was okay.”

“I don’t know,” Nico said.

“Well, you have time to think about it,” Nolan said. “If you don’t want to go, I can just go and you and Travis can just stay here. What are you working on?”

“They’re letting me do my coursework online since we don’t know when I can return.”

“You mean you take classes other than shaking hands and kissing babies?” Nolan asked.

Nico just stared, “Of course, I’m an international relations major.”

“What are you reading about now?”

“Modern European History,” Nico said.

“Hm… Well let me or Travis know if you want to go out and do something later.”

“Actually…it’s kind of embarrassing,” Nico said. Nolan nodded encouragingly for him to continue. “Can we go to a coffee shop?”

“Please tell me you’ve been to a coffee shop before,” Nolan said.

“Of course, but I was with two bodyguards in black suits and we didn’t stay.”

“Sure, we can do that,” Nolan said.

“And maybe some other time, we could go grocery shopping. I know Travis just went, but I’ve never done it before.”

“You’re so weird,” Nolan said. “Grocery shopping and going to get coffee.”

“Get coffee and stay,” Nico emphasized.

“Fine, let me know and we’ll go.”

Nico continued to read a little, but in the early afternoon, he headed over to the kitchen and asked Nolan to head out.

“Take your gun,” Travis told him.

Nolan shoved his gun under his jacket and grabbed one of Travis’s baseball hats. “Put this on.”

“I’m a FC Naters fan,” Nico said, frowning at the GC Zurich hat.

“Not today, okay,” Nolan said.

Travis waved goodbye as they headed out. It seemed oddly domestic.

“Anywhere in particular?” Nolan asked.

“I’m sure if we walk, we’ll find a coffee shop, maybe check out the city, too.” 

They walked on the sidewalk, Nolan sticking closely to Nico’s side. He started off on edge, but from the passing looks of people, they didn’t raise suspicions. With the glasses, plain clothes, and baseball hat, Nico blended in and Nolan was able relax just slightly.

“What about there?” Nico asked as he pointed to a corner coffee shop.

“Why not?” Nolan said.

They walked inside and saw a decent line waiting to order a cup.

“Should we sit here?” Nico asked.

“Let’s grab that one near the door,” Nolan replied.

“What do you want?” Nico asked.

“Just a latte and can you grab one of the daily papers?”

“Sure,” Nico replied.

Nolan could tell that this was oddly exciting for him. Under the safe protection of Nolan’s watchful eye, Nico slowly made his way to the front of the line. In took a few minutes for him to bring back the drinks and handed Nolan the paper. Nolan glanced at the front page article that was all about the attempted assassination. He was certain that Nico must have seen it, but he tried to ignore it.

“Do you have a pen?” Nolan asked.

“Yeah, why?”

“Let’s do the crossword,” Nolan said. “Spanish word for snake?”

“Serpiente,” Nico replied.

“You speak Spanish, too?”

“Yeah, I had lessons since I was seven,” Nico said sheepishly.

“How’s the drink? Good?”

“Really good,” Nico said.

They spent the better part of the hour crossing off clues until they only had four unsolved ones.

“Pretty good,” Nolan said, admiring the work. “Ready to head back?”

“Yeah.”

The walk back was a little easier now that they were more familiar with the area. It was a nice, quaint, but rather cheap area of the city that they were staying in.

“Thanks for this, Nolan,” Nico said. “It’s probably dumb to you, you do this all the time, but this was great.”

“You’re welcome,” Nolan said, slightly taken aback by the sincere gratitude. All they had done was grab coffee and yet Nico was treating it with such importance. They headed back into the apartment, but Nolan couldn’t help feel a little pity for Nico who despite having the world on a platter, seemed to have been denied so much.


	12. Chapter 12

Nolan bought a bottle of wine and a six-pack of beer to take over to Miles and Will’s place. All three of them arrived a little before 7, waiting at front door for Will or Miles to answer.

Nico looked kind of nervous and Nolan wasn’t quite certain that he wouldn’t just turn around and leave. But before Nico could bolt, Miles opened the door with a disarming smile.

“Hey, come on in.”

Nolan nearly shoved the wine and beer into Miles’s hands as he entered their apartment. It was set up similarly to their own. A decent-sized living room and kitchen and two bedrooms.

“I’m Travis. That’s Nico,” Travis said as he warmly greeted Miles.

“I’m glad you were able to make it, we just got the pizza,” Miles said. They sat at the table that was clearly not intended for five people to sit around it.

“So what’s your relationship?” Will asked.

“Uh… Nico and I are cousins,” Travis said, repeating the rehearsed lie.

“And you?”

“I’m just a friend,” Nolan said with a smile as he put a piece of pizza on his plate.

Nico looked at the pizza skeptically and Nolan gently nudged his knee to encourage him to take a piece.

“Thank you,” Nico said as the cheese oozed off of his piece.

“Why’d you end up coming here?” Miles asked.

“We’re planning on enrolling in university in the new semester,” Travis said, the lies coming off easily as Nolan and Nico let Travis do most of the talking. “We came a little earlier to look for jobs and get used to the city.”

“This is really good,” Nico told Nolan about the pizza. Nolan just rolled his eyes assuming that this was also a new experience for Nico.

“So you guys are exchange students?” Nico asked, thankfully shifting the focus of conversation away from themselves.

“Yeah, we’re from Rutgers but here for a year,” Will said. “I don’t know how you all do it, the tuition is so much more expensive here.”

“Yeah, I had to pick up a part time job to help pay for it, it’s not like I’m the Swiss prince or anything,” Miles said.

Travis, Nolan, and Nico all collectively froze.

“What? It was just a joke,” Miles said.

Nolan gave Travis a wary glance and Nico mustered a shallow chuckle, but the joke had put them on edge.

Will seemed to notice how the joke made the three of them lurch and asked, “Do you play FIFA?”

“You play professional football?” Nico asked.

“No, the video game,” Will corrected looking at Nico as though he had grown a second head.

“Oh, I’ve never played.”

“Are you kidding me?” Will exclaimed, surprising all three of them. “You’ve never played FIFA before?”

Nico just shook his head, taken aback by the sudden outburst of excitement.

“Unbelievable, okay, you’re coming over here on Sunday and we’re playing. There’s not even a question about it.”

Nico smiled. “I’ll be here, and even though I haven’t played I’ll still kick your ass.”

The rest of the evening went well. Will warmed up to them and the five of them had a nice conversation. They solidified plans for Nico and probably Nolan to come over for FIFA on Sunday before they left for the night.

They’d just turned off the lights to go to bed, Nolan ready to go to sleep, when Nico sat up and turned towards him.

“Nolan,” Nico whispered.

“What…” Nolan said as he rolled over to face Nico.

“Thanks, for today.”

“I didn’t do anything,” Nolan said.

“It was the first time in years that someone liked me for me, not because I’m the prince. It was so nice.”

“You’re wrong,” Nolan said. “It’s not the first time. I like you because you’re you and I’m pretty sure that Travis would say the same.”

“Really?” Nico asked.

Nolan sat up and crossed the room to turn on the lights. He had a feeling that this would be a long conversation.

“I do like you. Don’t get me wrong you’re still a spoiled brat and a pain in my ass at times, but I do like you. And you should know it’s not because you’re the prince. That’s one of the least interesting bits about you.”

“Really?”

“Yeah,” Nolan said. “If I had liked you because you’re the prince, I would have sucked up to you from the first day.”

Nico laughed, “You most certainly didn’t do that.”

“No way, but I probably did a dozen different things those first couple of days to get myself fired.”

“Maybe if I wasn’t such an excellent leader…” Nico said. “But seriously, I owe my life to you.” Nico subconsciously started rubbing his wrists. Nolan remembered that he had done that when they were hiding in the closet.

“You would have been fine without me,” Nolan said. “Hakstol wouldn’t let you die.”

“I was just frozen there,” Nico said. “I couldn’t think, I couldn’t even move and yet it was easy for you.”

“It wasn’t easy. I was scared out of my mind,” Nolan said. “After I left, I went and drank and my fingers were still shaking for hours.”

“You didn’t show me that side,” Nico said.

“You needed me not to be scared,” Nolan shrugged. “Just because I didn’t seem that way doesn’t mean that I wasn’t.”

“How do you stop being scared?” Nico asked.

Nolan closed his eyes, “Maybe you don’t stop being scared, but maybe you trust people enough to know that they won’t let anything or anyone hurt you.”

Nico laughed dryly and lay back, “I’m not so good at that. Not since…”

Nolan didn’t have to ask to know that Nico was thinking about Steve.

“Can I say something?” Nolan asked.

“You’ve never asked permission before.”

“Yes, but I don’t want you to snap at me like the last time.”

“About Steve?” Nico asked. He sighed loudly, “Go ahead.”

“I think you should talk to him. Get some closure,” Nolan said. “All these years and it still comes back to him.”

“He nearly destroyed me,” Nico said. “I was in love with him and he just threw me away.”

“There are things that you don’t know.”

“And you do?”

“Yes, I know Steve.”

Nico sprang up, “How?”

“Uh, we went on a couple of dates.”

“WHAT?”

“Shhh, calm down…I ended it when I found out that you had been a couple, but he told me everything.”

“And?”

“It’s not for me to tell. But I can give you his number, in case you decide you want to talk to him.”

Nico nodded hesitantly.

Nolan transcribed the number down from his phone and handed the piece of paper over to Nico.

“Do you think I should call?”

“I think that you have questions that have kept you awake for years, and maybe it’s time that you got the answers.”

“Thanks,” Nico said.

“Just be sure that you’re ready to hear them,” Nolan said.


	13. Chapter 13

“Have you played FIFA before?” Nico asked.

“Yeah,” Nolan said. “When I lived at home, I used to play with my friends all the time, we still do when I go back home.”

“Is it fun?”

“Yeah,” Nolan smiled, “You’ll get the hang of it, I promise. Are you coming over, too?” Nolan asked Travis.

“No. I have to talk to Hakstol, but enjoy yourselves.”

Nolan looked at Travis questioningly, but Travis waved him along with an expression that told him that they would talk privately later.

So Nolan and Nico headed over to the next apartment. When they knocked on the door, Will just yelled that it was open and that they could come in.

Nolan frowned thinking that leaving the door unlocked went against all rules of common sense and his training and subtly locked the door behind him after they entered. Will was in the living room fiddling with the controllers.

“Hey,” Will said. He handed a controller to Nico and sat next to him on the couch. He tried to explain the game, being patient as Nico fiddled with the different buttons.

Nolan already knew the rules and after seeing that Nico was relatively comfortable, went to go find Miles.

He found him in the kitchen, finishing up washing the dishes.

“He’s harmless,” Miles said as he grabbed some glasses to fill with soda.

“Oh, I know,” Nolan replied. After having had dinner with Miles and Will, any fears that they were sinister had been squelched.

Nico groaned from the other room just as Will cheered having scored a goal on him.

“He’s not going to make a move if that’s what you’re worried about,” Miles said.

“What?” Nolan asked, feeling that they were having two different conversations.

“I’ve seen the way you look at him, the way you can’t keep your eyes off of him,” Miles said.

“It’s not like that,” Nolan protested.

“It’s okay. I think he feels the same way about you,” Miles said. He handed two glasses to Nolan to carry into the other room and left Nolan in the kitchen puzzled.

Miles must have mistaken his loyalty for affection.

Nolan had to try not to laugh. And Nico most definitely didn’t have any feelings for him other than friendly compatibility and possibly indebtedness.

He didn’t bother correcting Miles, though. If that’s what he wanted to believe, Nolan would let him. It was easier than explaining the truth.

Nico and Will played two games, in both of which Nico was demolished. It was a mix of him picking a bad team and being far more challenged by the unfamiliarity of the controls.

“Want to play as a team?” Miles asked as he hooked up two more controllers and gave one over to Nolan.

The scores evened out with Nolan playing though they still lost every game to Miles and Will. Nico was able to relax more and let Nolan do more of the controlling.

“You’re supposed to be good at this,” Nico said as he playfully shoved Nolan.

“It would help if I had a better partner,” Nolan replied.

Nico and Nolan returned to the apartment beaming from the nice, relaxing afternoon. It had been a while since Nolan had relaxed like that with friends. He couldn’t even remember the last time that he had been able to play FIFA.

“I’m going to get that when we return to the palace,” Nico said. “And I’ll definitely be able to beat Will.”

“He has a couple of years of practice on you,” Nolan laughed. The smile slid off his face when he saw Travis stoically sitting at the table. He motioned for Nolan to talk privately with him in his room and Nico gave them some privacy.

“This isn’t real, you know,” Travis said as soon the door was closed.

“What do you mean?”

“This, the domesticity, the equality, it’s not real,” Travis said.

“I know that these are extraordinary circumstances,” Nolan said.

“Just don’t get confused about what your job is,” Travis replied. There was a firmness that undercut his words.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Nolan asked, his temper flaring.

“I’m saying that in these circumstances it’s easy to pretend that we’re just three friends sharing an apartment. But we’re not. You are not his friend, you are his employee. He will inherit a country and you will just be his bodyguard.”

“Maybe a friend is exactly what he needs.”

“Maybe, but it’s not your job to do that. Don’t go there Nolan. I’ve been doing this longer than you. I know how it ends and there is no happy ending for you.”

Nolan rolled his eyes, “I can do both, unlike you.”

Travis just seemed to look at Nolan with pity, but dropped the subject, “You need to call Hakstol, though.”

“What’s going on?”

“He can explain better than I can, but we have more information on who’s behind this,” Travis said.

“That’s good, right?”

Travis shook his head, he left Nolan in privacy to talk with their boss.

Nolan sighed and dialed Hakstol’s number, “Hey, Travis said you needed to talk to me.”

“Yeah, Nolan, you’re staying there for a while.”

“He said that you found out more about who’s behind it.”

“That’s true, but it’s not good news. We’ve reached out to some of our other counterparts across Europe and the Swedes, Dutch, and Brits all confirmed that they’ve received similar threats to their monarchies. This is no longer just a threat to the Swiss monarchy, but it’s an organized group that is determined to annihilate all royalty in Europe.”

“So it doesn’t stop?” Nolan asked. “Either they die, or the threat continues. It will never stop.”

“It looks to be that way,” Hakstol said. “Even if we get rid of everyone in Switzerland, more will come.”

Nolan closed his eyes. “If the monarchy ended…”

“Don’t go there,” Hakstol snapped, “We are doing our best, but we have no idea how to fix this. I know I’m not supposed to say that, but we have never dealt with something like this before.”

“So what do I do?”

“Just continue to protect him, okay? Now, more than ever, we can’t afford to have anything happen to him.”

“I understand.”

He hung up and sighed.

He walked out to the living room and gave Travis a nod of recognition.

“Are you okay?” Nico asked.

Nolan’s face must have inadvertently betrayed the contents of Hakstol’s conversation. He forced a smile.

“Yeah, everything’s okay.”

“Good,” Nico said.

Travis gave Nolan a warning glance, that he chose to ignore.

Later, after Travis left them, Nico turned to Nolan. “I think I’ll call Steve tomorrow.”

“Are you ready for it?” Nolan asked.

“I don’t know, but the longer I wait, the more I’ll try and convince myself of why I shouldn’t do it, so I’m going to while I still have enough resolve.”

And Nolan, knowing what was going to happen moved on the couch towards Nico and hugged him. Nico flinched at the unexpected touch but slowly reciprocated. Nolan had to wonder how long it had been since someone other than family had hugged him.

“Okay, good night, then,” Nolan said before heading to bed and even after Nico came in a little later, Nolan stayed up wondering what the next day would entail.


	14. Chapter 14

Nolan woke up early and started to make breakfast for everyone. He didn’t get much sleep as he stayed up wondering if he had made the right decision to tell Nico about Steve.

“Hey,” Nolan said as Travis entered the kitchen, stifling a yawn.

“I didn’t know you cooked,” Travis said.

Nolan laughed, “I don’t, but I do know how to make decent scrambled eggs, so I figured I’d do that.”

Travis got the plates out. Nolan knew neither of them was going to apologize for yesterday’s conversation, but they were comfortable around each other. Nolan knew the older man meant well, he wasn’t motivated by hurt like Nico was, he was just sharing information that seemed important.

Nolan could tell that Travis wasn’t mad at him and though he had been miffed by Travis’s intrusion the previous day, he knew the older man meant no harm.

“Today’s going to be a rough day,” Nolan said low enough in case Nico was waking up.

“Why?”

“Do you know Steve Santini?” Nolan asked.

“No, he must have been before my time,” Travis said.

“He and Nico used to be… close, and they just separated without reason several years ago. Nico’s planning on calling him today.”

“And you think it’ll be bad?” Travis asked.

Nolan’s head snapped up as he saw Nico coming towards them, “Hey, you’re up.”

Nico waved sleepily and accepted the plate Nolan handed him.

Breakfast was full of idle chatter, mostly from Nolan and Travis since Nico was somewhat distracted. As they cleared the plates, Nolan suggested that Travis head to the local library and get a library card, especially now that they were set to stay for a while longer. It was a not-so-subtle hint to get him to leave especially since Nolan had no idea what would happen once shit hit the fan.

“I’m nervous,” Nico said when just he and Nolan were alone.

“It’s okay, Steve wants to talk to you,” Nolan reassured.

Nico took a deep breath and started dialing the number so Nolan excused himself.

He headed in the living room and grabbed a book to at least make it look like he wasn’t listening in on the conversation.

He could only hear Nico’s side of the conversation. It began with stilted platitudes of two people who hadn’t seen each other in years and then shifted into the conversation.

For a long time Nico didn’t speak. Nolan listened for any noise from the other room. For about fifteen minutes Nico didn’t say anything and then he choked out, “Thanks for telling me. I have to go.”

Nolan wasn’t sure if he should go into the kitchen and try and talk to Nico or just wait. He didn’t have to make that decision, though, when Nico came storming in the living room.

His face was contorted in pain, “Tell me it isn’t true.”

Nolan folded the book at closed his eyes.

“He’s lying, isn’t he? Steve’s lying,” Nico yelled.

“He’s not,” Nolan said.

“He is, he has to be,” Nico said, “My mom and dad would never do that.”

Nolan dropped the book and stood up to approach Nico. He held his hand out to gently touch him, but Nico slapped it away.

“Tell me it’s not true,” Nico said.

“I can’t,” Nolan said.

Nico’s face crumpled. The first tears started to fall. Nolan knew that Nico knew. He knew that what Steve had said was true, but that last bit of hope, that tiny bit that Nolan would tell him that Steve had made everything up, was gone.

He stumbled to the bedroom and slammed the door behind him.

Nolan quietly followed after him, finding Nico’s curled up figure on the bed. His back was turned away from Nolan, but he could see the trembling of Nico’s spine as he was wracked with sobs.

Nolan put his hand on Nico’s hip, “Nico.”

“Leave me alone,” Nico spat out, though Nolan knew the venom wasn’t directed at him.

Nolan sat on the foot of his bed. “I’m so sorry, Nico.”

“Get away from me,” Nico said as he sat up and tried to push Nolan away. There was no real force in the effort though and Nolan caught him.

He felt Nico stiffen and gently wrapped his arms around the prince. “Come on, let it out,” Nolan said.

Nico trembled violently and curled closer to Nolan, no longer fighting him. The sound that escaped sounded like a wounded animal. Nolan’s own stomach churned. He felt so helpless in that moment. His job was to protect the prince and here he was unable to do anything.

He gently stroked Nico’s back as Nico clutched his shirt tightly with his hands. He mumbled something unintelligible and Nolan could only murmur and try to calm him down.

He didn’t bother telling Nico that he’d be okay or other such useless things. It wasn’t okay. It wouldn’t be okay. The sobs receded into hyperventilation.

Nico looked and Nolan so pitifully unable to control his own body and Nolan pushed him down onto the mattress. He lay his palm flat on Nico’s stomach.

“Okay, you’re okay,” Nolan said as he pushed a stray piece of hair out of Nico’s eyes. The panic slowly subsided from Nico’s eyes as his breathing evened out. Instead, though, his eyes just looked dead. Nolan didn’t motion to get up and Nico didn’t kick him off the bed. He just stared up at the ceiling and looked like a broken doll.

“He was the first person, the only person I really loved,” Nico said.

Nolan gently slid Nico’s legs off of his own and lay down next to Nico. He stared closely at Nico’s face just inches away, but feeling miles apart.

“All this time, I thought he didn’t care, that he just used me, but it was my parents…”

Nico’s eyes were still red and looked like they would spill over at anytime.

“You know. I told my mom when I was fifteen, and she told me that Switzerland was progressive, but not ready for a gay king,” Nico said. “But I thought, things would change, as long as I was private, as long as I kept up appearances for a while…

“They threatened Steve’s family, Nolan.”

“I know.”

“What kind of people do that?” Nico asked, for the first time looking at Nolan.

“I don’t know,” Nolan said.

“I spent all this time hating Steve when I should have been hating my parents,” Nico said, “And now I’m all alone.”

Nolan didn’t quite know what to say. There was no experience, no knowledge of his own that he could share with Nico. So he reached out and gently cupped Nico’s head in his hand, fingers woven in his hair and thumb gently stroking his temple.

Nico leaned into the touch, slightly.

Nolan just lay there looking at the man and wondering how much he had had to suffer. He didn’t move and neither did Nico for a while and they just lay there on that too small bed. Nolan looked down after a while and saw that Nico had fallen asleep, probably the best thing for him at this point. Nolan just stayed there and he realized that he didn’t see Nico as the prince anymore, but just a poor lonely kid who had been hurt too many times.

Travis made sure he was out for a while, but when he did return he moseyed through the apartment to find Nolan and see how things went. He entered their room and saw Nolan and Nico on the bed, both having fallen asleep. He looked closer at Nico and saw the dried tear marks on his cheeks and sighed.

“Oh, Nolan, you have no idea what you’re getting yourself into.”


	15. Chapter 15

Nolan let him sleep in the next day, after an exhaustive previous one. “Do you think I did the right thing?” Nolan asked Travis.

“I think it doesn’t really matter now,” Travis said.

“Should I have told him about his friend?” Nolan asked. He was looking for Travis to absolve him of the guilt that he was feeling for Nico’s condition.

“Are we still sticking to the ‘friend’ narrative?” Travis asked. “I’m assuming he and Steve were, um, intimate.”

Nolan looked at him in surprise. “You said you didn’t know Steve.”

“I don’t, but I’ve seen him with his so-called girlfriend, Laura, and I figured he wasn’t really interested in her, or her gender.”

“Can you not tell him?” Nolan asked.

“I really don’t care one way or another,” Travis said. “My job is to protect him so unless it impacts my job, I don’t really care with whom he shares his bed. But back to your question, I don’t think that you should have told him for the same reason I don’t think you should be friends with him: conflict of interest, but I think he deserved to know.”

Nolan nodded, feeling slightly relieved at Travis’s tacit approval, “I just hope he’ll be okay.”

“He’s been through worse,” Travis said, “He’s a tough guy.”

“He shouldn’t have to be,” Nolan mused. “Oh, I mean to ask if we were staying here for Christmas.”

“Yeah, it’s not safe enough to return to the palace, so we’ll just be here,” Travis said, “It’s not really the ideal way to spend the holiday.”

Nolan sighed, he had hoped that after being with the army for last Christmas he’d be able to go home and spend time with his parents and sisters.

“Did you have any plans?” Nolan asked.

“A couple of friends were all planning on coming into town,” Travis shrugged.

“Around here, right?” 

“About an hour away,” Travis said. He shrugged trying to play off his disappointment.

“You know, you should go for few days,” Nolan said.

“I can’t,” Travis said.

“Someone just has to be with him at all times, right?” Nolan said, “What if I promise to stay here for the most part, we won’t really go out, we could have a movie marathon or something, I don’t know. It just doesn’t make sense for all of us to be missing out on Christmas, especially since your friends were coming into town.”

“I’m your senior, by that logic shouldn’t you be going home?” Travis asked.

“It’s just my parents and sisters, but they were going to be in Canada, anyways,” Nolan said. “Besides, consider this your Christmas gift from Nico and I.”

“I’ll ask Nico about it,” Travis said. “And if he agrees, I’ll have my phone on me at all times and I can be back here pretty quickly.”

Nolan smiled content that Travis took him up on his offer, and almost sure that Nico would agree. Things had been quiet, they hadn’t had any incidents or any direct threats and Nolan was in store for a few easy days. Nico was rather compliant, too, which made things easier.

After a while of not seeing Nico outside of the bedroom, Nolan headed back and tossed a hoodie onto Nico’s face.

“Okay, come on, we’re going out,” Nolan said.

“Leave me alone,” Nico said.

“Nope, we’re going out,” Nolan pulled Nico to his feet and tossed him his coat. “It’s non-negotiable.”

Nico trudged behind him as they walked through the city.

“Want to go to the grocery store?” Nolan asked.

Nico perked up slightly at the invitation. “Okay.”

“Come on,” Nolan said. He threw his arm over Nico’s shoulders and lead him to the small grocery store just a few blocks away.

“I don’t think we need… kohlrabi,” Nolan said as he looked at the root that Nico tossed at him.

They slowly walked down every aisle as Nico looked at the ingredients. He occasionally handed things over to Nolan, carefully looking at all the labels. “Who’s going to cook with this?” Nolan asked.

“Me,” Nico said.

“You cook?”

“I know a thing or two,” Nico said.

Nolan looked at him skeptically, “I do, I’ll cook something for you and Travis. You’ll see.”

“Okay,” Nolan said. “It might just be me and you for Christmas.”

“Why?”

“I told Travis he could go and spend it with his friends,” Nolan said.

“So you got the short end of the deal, stuck with me,” Nico said bitterly.

“Not ‘stuck’, I get to enjoy the pleasure of your company,” Nolan said.

Nico just stared at him. “Right…”

“Seriously, I want to spend Christmas here,” Nolan said. “We’ll do it right, not have some stupid goose dinner or whatever you have at the palace.”

“It’s turkey,” Nico said.

They headed to the cash register after finishing shopping and Nolan froze when he caught a glimpse of the magazine tabloid. Nico’s face was plastered on the front as they discussed his missing presence from recent events and speculated about what had happened.

Nico wasn’t wearing much of a disguise, just the glasses, but not enough so that Nolan could be certain that he wouldn’t be recognized.

“Keep your head down and don’t look at her, okay,” Nolan said. He put all the ingredients on the conveyor belt and sneakily turned the magazine around.

“Hi, just these please,” Nolan said. He handed her the money, and for a split second she looked up at Nico. Nolan panicked wondering if she recognized him, but she just handed him the change back and wished him a good day.

“Thanks,” Nico said. “It was a nice distraction.”

“You’re welcome,” Nolan said as they walked back to their apartment.

“And thank you for telling me about Steve, you’re about the only person who has actually been honest with me.”

“Have you talked to your parents?” Nolan asked.

Nico shook his head sadly, “I wouldn’t even know what to begin to say to them. They ruined my life.”

Nolan sighed. “I’m so, so sorry.”

Nico just met Nolan’s gaze and shrugged. “I don’t know what to do.” The small glimmer of happiness that he had had was gone.

“Neither do I,” Nolan said.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> brief mentions about past violence towards the end.

Nolan stopped over at Miles and Will’s apartment after seeing Nico enter their own. “Hey, are you guys going to be here for Christmas?” Nolan asked after Will opened the door.

“Yeah, we’re staying here for the full break,” he answered.

“Would you like to spend part of it with us?” Nolan offered, “Travis is going home, but Nico and I will still be here.”

“Travis’s going home without Nico?” Will asked.

“Yeah,” Nolan replied.

“That’s kind of weird, since they’re cousins,” Will said.

Shit. “Yeah, well he decided to stay with me, so I wouldn’t be alone.”

“You can’t go home?” Will asked.

“Not really,” Nolan said. It wasn’t a lie, not really. Well, that Travis and Nico were cousins was, but Nico was staying with Nolan and Nolan couldn’t really go home.

“Hmm…”

“Well, if you want to come over for lunch, that’d be great, and maybe a gift exchange, Nico and I can buy for you guys and vice versa, if you’d like?”

Will smiled at him, “Yeah, Miles would be game, too.”

“Great!”

Nolan headed back to their apartment to see Travis talking to Nico in the kitchen. Nolan knew he was asking permission to head home for the holiday.

Nico agreed and gently patted Travis’s shoulder to reassure him that it truly was okay to leave.

“He’ll behave,” Nolan interrupted, “I’ll make sure of it.”

Travis looked between the two of them and nodded. “Okay.”

Nico put away the new groceries and started to head towards the bedroom.

“The queen called me today,” Travis said, “She was worried.”

Nico paused slightly and nodded his faintest recognition and then left.

It was later that evening that Nolan told Nico about the plans to have Miles and Will over for Christmas.

“That sounds nice,” Nico said.

“Yeah, I couldn’t really go home when I was in the army so a bunch of us just had a few beers and made this makeshift Christmas tree with a string of lights, so we had a ‘bros Christmas’.”

“So we’re shopping for the two of them?” Nico asked.

“Yeah,” Nolan said. “I figure we can head to the mall after Travis’s gone and get some things.”

“Sounds nice.”

Travis left the next morning. He was set to be gone for three and a half days and took the car with him. Before leaving he gave Nico and Nolan his three possible phone numbers and promised to turn right around if there was any emergency.

Nico reassured him with a wave and promised to call if anything changed, wishing him a Merry Christmas before Travis actually left. Nolan knew he was hesitant. In the first couple of minutes after Travis left, Nolan wondered if he could handle everything by himself. But there was nothing out of the ordinary, no reason to be worried so Nolan tried to reassure himself.

 

They spent the afternoon at the local shopping center trying to pick out gifts for their two neighbors. First stop: the bookstore.

“You don’t need to hover,” Nico said, after they entered the doors, “Please.”

“Fine, just stay where I can see you,” Nolan said.

He looked through the magazines, flipping through them for gift ideas. Will reminded him a little of some of his best friends from home in a way. He figured they could probably pick up a video game for him . Nico was making his way through the nonfiction section just a few aisles in front of Nolan.

He kept sneaking glances at Nico checking the area to see if anyone was acting suspicious. Most of the other people were just last-minute shoppers like themselves on a mission to finish getting a few items.

Nolan picked up a gaming magazine and flipped through it. Maybe he could find some ideas.

He glanced back over to where Nico was, but he was gone.

Nolan all but dropped the magazine and walked hurriedly to the nonfiction section. He headed through every aisle but Nico had pretty much disappeared.

“Shit,” Nolan said. He ran through the store, eliciting yells from the employees but he didn’t care. He brushed passed other patrons and scanned everyone’s faces for Nico.

There was a panic settling in his stomach as he continued to search through the bookstore and couldn’t find Nico.

He headed outside and started looking down the main pathway. There was a decent sized crowd and it was almost impossible to discern any clothing or look for Nico’s hairstyle.

Nolan pushed through people trying to find Nico. What if someone had recognized him? Or worse, what if their location had been discovered?

Nolan tried to push the thoughts out of his head and simply focus on finding Nico. If something happened to Nico it would be his entire fault.

 

 

“What’s wrong?” Nico asked as he stepped out of a nearby jewelry store. There was a small opaque bag hanging off of his arm.

“You’re fine,” Nolan said.

“Yeah, why did something happen?” Nico asked.

“You…” Nolan almost started to yell but stopped when he knew that that would only draw more attention. “Don’t talk,” Nolan snapped. “Let’s just buy the gifts and go home.”

“I didn’t do-”

“Shut up,” Nolan said.

They headed over to the video games store and Nolan picked out a game that he had always liked. It was a little older and less well-known, but he figured if Will didn’t like it he could always return it. An awkward silence lay between the two of them, out of the corner of Nolan’s eye he saw Nico sulking beside him.

After paying for it, he just quietly asked Nico what he thought Miles might want?

“I don’t know,” Nico said.

“Fine,” Nolan said. He made an executive decision and bought him a new set of headphones, if he thought of something better they could come out and buy it.

They walked home in silence. Nolan’s body radiated irritation both at himself and at Nico. Nico had seen Nolan mad before, back in the earlier days at the palace, but this was different. It wasn’t like he had done anything wrong either. He’d seen something he wanted to buy and was only gone for five minutes at most.

“I’m not going to tell Travis,” Nico said once they got back to their apartment.

“Is that why you think I’m upset?” Nolan roared. “Because I might get in trouble with Travis? I couldn’t care less about Travis. I am so mad at you right now, I can’t believe you would do something so stupid.”

“I was gone for five minutes,” Nico said. “You’re blowing this out of proportion.”

“No, I’m not, because you have lived your entire life in the confines and protection of the palace walls. You don’t know what it’s like out here, for the rest of us.”

“Don’t pretend like you know everything about me, Nolan,” Nico said as he walked past him and slapped the bedroom door.

Nolan headed to Travis’s room. He sighed. Travis had been gone only a few hours and things were already going awfully. How had this day ended up this way? Nolan knew he was right, though.

He took a few minutes to calm down before he headed over to Nico’s bedroom. The door wasn’t locked thankfully and Nolan took the chance

“Are you going to apologize?” Nico asked.

“No, because I don’t think I was wrong. You should have told me, I would have gone with you,” Nolan said. “When I couldn’t find you, I thought… I panicked, because I didn’t know if you were okay.” Nolan said, he swallowed the thick lump in his throat that had developed.

Nico didn’t look up at him but nodded. The tension relaxed from his body.

“You’re wrong,” Nico said. He fiddled with his wrists again. “About me not understanding the risks and dangers.”

“I’m sorry-”

“Shut up, because I have to say this while I can and then we won’t talk about it ever again, okay.”

Nolan nodded and waited for him to continue. Nico didn’t look at him, but just stared at his wrists.

“When I was thirteen, this guy came to pick me up in a limo from school. He wore a suit, like you. I didn’t recognize him, but guards come and go and I don’t know half of them. But he looked official. Next thing I know, my hands and legs are tied up and they have tape around my mouth. They wanted money from my parents, and they would have got it, too, but Hakstol saved me.”

Nolan looked closer at Nico’s wrists and saw a faint band of healed scars on both the wrists. If you weren’t looking for it, it would just appear like an odd tan, but Nolan understood.

“The scars?”

“From the rope,” Nico said.

Nolan took Nico’s large hand in his slightly smaller one. Hesitantly, he traced over the scar with his thumb. Nico flinched at the initial gesture, but slowly relaxed.

When Nolan let go of Nico’s hand, it fell back into his lap.

Suddenly, Nico felt a pair of strong arms wrap around his waist and pull him in tightly. He adjust his body slightly so it was more comfortable and placed his own arms on Nolan’s back.

“You have no clue how much I panicked,” Nolan said and he rested his chin on Nico’s shoulder.

“I didn’t mean to scare you,” Nico said.

“You definitely did,” Nolan said. “Don’t do it again, please. I don’t like you out of my sight.”


	17. Chapter 17

Christmas morning, Will and Miles dragged their small, somewhat pitiful Christmas tree over to Nolan and Nico’s apartment. “Hi, we brought a tree,” Miles said.

“We’re taking it back later, but what’s Christmas without a tree?” Will asked.

Nolan smiled and made way for them to stick the scrawny tree in the living room.

“Hey,” Nico said.

They’d gone out and decided on exchanging Miles’s gift for something better, now that they were in a more agreeable mood.

When they went out again, and if sensing Nolan’s apprehension, Nico stayed right by his side just a fingertip away really. He wanted to thank Nico later, but it seemed inappropriate. Nevertheless, the second excursion went much better and they were able to enjoy themselves.

Nico was waiting in the living room with the two little wrapped presents.  As Miles stabilized the tree, Nico placed the two little parcels underneath and Will just awkwardly holding out the two presents that they had brought.

“We made some food for later,” Nolan said. “So how do we want to do this?”

“Exchange first, eat later.”

Nico double checked to make sure he gave the right ones to Will and Miles before the opened them.

When they all had a present in their hands, Nolan gestured for their guests to open theirs first. Will hesitantly peeled away the wrapping paper. He turned the game on it’s back and read the description a small smile creeping on his face.

“Thanks so much. Oh my gosh, I’m so excited to play,” Will said.

“You might have created a monster,” Miles teased as he went to open his own gift. It was a cheap vintage Polaroid camera. That was mostly a guess on Nico and Nolan’s part. It had been much easier for them to purchase a gift for Will, but from Miles’s smile and the fact that he immediately took a picture of Will sticking out his tongue reassured them that it was a good choice.

Miles shook the developing film and gestured for Nolan and Nico to open their presents. “I hope you like them,” Miles said hesitantly.

“Oh we definitely will,” Nolan reassured.

Nico got a book full of photos of New Jersey. “It’s where we’re from-well at least for uni, I’m from Buffalo,” Miles explained.

Nico took time to page through the first couple of glossy pictures. “Thank you,” he said with gratitude pouring out of his eyes.

Nolan unwrapped his. It was a warm, woolen scarf that matched perfectly with his coat.

“You looked a little cold when you came over to our apartment, we figured that you needed something a little warmer.”

“It’s perfect, thank you,” Nolan said.

They noshed on the brunch that Nico had cooked earlier. He’d insisted on making it, and Nolan, though hesitant about his cooking skills helped chopping up vegetables and watched as Nico mixed things together.

“How does a vegetable frittata and baked french toast sound?” Nico asked.

“Good, but do you know how to make them?” Nolan asked.

“Yes,” Nico said and rolled his eyes.

They had waited for the dishes to cook in the oven, talking casually at the table.

“What’s your Christmas like?” Nico asked.

“Well, it’s usually just me, my parents and my sisters. They’ll bring a boyfriend sometimes if it’s serious.”

“Not your Dad?” Nico asked.

Nolan shook his head. “He passed away several years ago.”

“I’m sorry,” Nico said.

Nolan just shrugged. “So Aimee still wakes up at like six in the morning even though she’s a grown adult and wakes us all up then we all eat lunch that my parents cook after opening presents. And we don’t actually wear clothes the whole day.”

“You’re naked?” Nico teases.

Nolan sighed knowing that Nico was just doing this to aggravate him.

“We wear pajamas, dummy,” Nolan said as Nico chuckled.

Now the four of them had heaping plates of food towered high with frittata and french toast. “It’s so good,” Will said as he ate.

“I wish I could take credit for it,” Nolan said, “But I only helped chop things up, he did all the cooking.”

“Now we’ll be over here more than ever,” Miles said, already going for his second helping.

They stayed a while longer before heading back to their own apartment.

Nolan held out his phone, “Do you mind if I make a call?”

Nico shook his head, “Go for it.”

Nolan quickly dialed his home and his mother answered. “Merry Christmas, mom.”

“Wait, let me get your father and sisters.”

“Hi!!” Madison said as she also got on the line.

“Hey, how are you guys?”

“Good, how was your Christmas?” His mother asked concernedly.

“It was nice, I can’t say much more, but yeah, a good time.”

“Are you okay?” Aimee asked.

“Yeah, don’t worry about me, kid.”

“Are you with the prince?” Aimee asked.

“I can’t say.”

“That means yes, what’s he like?”

“Well, if I was with the prince, he’d be a really nice guy and a pretty good cook.”

Nolan made eye contact with Nico who smiled at hearing Nolan talk about him. They talked for a few more minutes, though Nolan mostly listened so as not to reveal anything that might put Nico or his family in danger.

“You know you could call your parents,” Nolan said after he hung up.

“I wouldn’t even know what to say,” Nico said.

“You could just start with ‘Merry Christmas,’” Nolan said.

He had the queen’s phone number from Travis in his phone and held it out for Nico, just waiting for him to press ‘call’.

Nico hesitantly took the phone and before he could talk himself out of it, he pushed the green call button. He wasn’t sure if he wanted to hear his mother’s voice or not, but nevertheless, Nolan could hear the faint sound of the queen’s voice as she answered.

“Hey,” Nico said. “I know about Steve... I just wanted to call and say ‘Merry Christmas’... I just don’t know how not to hate you and dad for what you did.”

The conversation was tense and terse, but Nolan knew that Travis would at least be satisfied and he knew that Nico at least wouldn’t regret it.

  
  


Nolan sighed and leaned back on the couch. It wasn’t an awful Christmas, sure he wished he was with his family, but it was nice to spend it with the other three.

“Wait, one more thing,” Nico said. He hurried back to their room and Nolan just kind of waited curiously for him.

Nico reappeared with another wrapped gift. “This one is for you,” he said as he held the square box out to Nolan.

“You shouldn’t have,” Nolan said, feeling guilty now that he hadn’t had one for Nico.

Nolan tore the wrapping paper seems and saw a plain box inside. He opened it and saw a silver watch that probably cost a few months of his salary inside.

“I got this that day at the mall, I really didn’t mean to scare you, but I didn’t want to ruin the surprise. It’s a good brand, waterproof too, at least for 10m, I had one like it and  it worked really well for me, so I hope you like it.”

Nolan was quite speechless, almost hesitant to take the watch out of the box. He looked up at Nico’s anticipating face, waiting for his reaction. It was an impulse, but Nolan couldn’t help it. He gently set the box aside and leaned forward to where Nico was sitting. Without thinking he kissed him. Nico froze, slightly stunned, before he tilted his head to make the kiss more comfortable.

He gently pulled away and brushed some hair out of Nico’s face. There was no sign of rejection or anger on Nico’s face, but instead a quiet smile.

“Was that okay?” Nolan asked.

“Uh huh,” Nico nodded.

The watch was set aside as they kissed again, Nolan gently cupping Nico’s face and stroking his hair.

When they finally broke away, Nolan took the watch and let Nico put it on his wrist. “Thank you,” he said.

“I wanted to do something for you,” Nico said.

“It’s beautiful,” Nolan smiled. He looked at his wrist admiringly. “So about the kiss, it’s not just a Christmas thing, right?” He couldn’t quite look at Nico as he wanted to make sure.

“I don’t want it to be,” Nico said. “We share a room, I think it was a sign that we were meant to be together,” Nico smirked.

“Shut up,” Nolan said. “But seriously, you want to try things out? With me?”

“Yeah, I do.” Nico said.

And perhaps this was the most equal they had ever been. There was no sense of royalty v. commoner or employer v. employee. Instead they were just two people who liked each other spending the holiday together.


End file.
